Resplandor de luna
by Ashley Sketchit
Summary: Sidefic de "Poder pokemon". Cuando Misty encuentra un viejo brazalete su vida se verá envuelta en magia y aventuras(mi primer intento de AAML)
1. La dama de plata

Resplandor de luna  
Capítulo 1: La dama de plata  
Nuestros héroes, Ash, Misty y Brock, continúan su viaje hacia Ciudad Olivine, sin imaginarse de que muy pronto uno de ellos formaría parte de una gran leyenda  
  
***********************  
  
-¿Podemos detenernos a comer un poco?-se queja Ash -Tengo mucha hambre.  
-Pero Ash, acabamos de comer hace dos horas. Hasta te comiste tres platos de estofado.  
-Misty tiene razón- me apoya Brock- si sigues así vas a estar más gordo que un snorlax.  
-Pi pikapi(XD)  
-Ya basta pikachu  
Ya lleva como mes y medio desde que Ash comenzó a actuar de forma extraña, además de que su apetito se ha duplicado. Se ha vuelto un poco distante con nosotros y parece que le tiene más confianza a los pokemon que a las personas. Ojalá supiera lo que le pasa.  
-Según el mapa, hay un centro pokemon a tres kilómetros, y ahí podremos descansar.  
-Pero no me siento cansada.  
-Lo sé, pero mis oídos no pueden esperar a oir la dulce voz de la enfermera Joy.  
-No tienes remedio(U_Uu)  
Por alguna razón volteo a ver hacia unos árboles y me fijo en un chico con traje de kendo. Por la distancia no logro fijarme en su rostro, pero me sorprende el hecho de que dos flamas azules floten cerca de él.  
-Misty, apúrate.- me llama Ash desde..¿un kilómetro?  
-¿Cómo llegaste hasta allá tan rápido?(O_O)  
-El último que llegue es del Equipo Rocket.  
-Oye, espera.  
Antes de irme volteo de nuevo a ver al chico extraño, pero ya no se encontraba ahi. -Debió ser mi imaginación.  
  
********************  
  
-Apúrense, los bobos llegarán en cualquier momento- les grito a James y meowth para que sigan cavando.  
-No estés ahí de fodonga, ayúdanos.  
-No te haría mal ensuciarte de vez en cuando.  
-Espera, Ash.  
-Deben ser ellos- digo al reconocer la voz de la mocosa que viaja con el bobo de Ash. -No pierdan tiempo, ahí vienen.  
Rápidamente cubrimos el agujero con ramas y tierra para que no se vea y nos escondemos en unos arbustos a esperar a que caigan.  
-Tengo tanta hambre que me comería siete hot dogs.  
-Sólo espero que estés exagerando(U).  
-Pi kachu(U).   
Al momento en que escucho el crujir del armazón de ramas que sostiene la tierra sobre el agujero, dejamos salir una sonrisa que se vuelve más grande cuando el trío al fin cae.  
-¿De dónde salió este agujero?  
-Sólo puede significar algo.  
-Prepárense para los problemas, bobos  
-Y más vale que teman.  
-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación  
-para unir a los pueblos de nuestra nación  
-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.  
-Para extender nuestro reino hasta Xochimilco  
-Jessie  
-Jame meme mes  
-El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz  
-Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar, ay madre.  
-Meowth así es  
-Wooo bufett  
-Creo que hay algo aquí abajo  
Después de nuestra entrada triunfal, nos asomamos para ver a la pelirroja recogiendo algo de entre la tierra, que alcanzo a ver que se trata de un brazalete plateado con un zafiro incrustado. -Es muy hermoso.  
Con una aspiradora que saca James ponemos a pikachu en una jaula de cristal al tiempo que le quito el brazalete a Misty.   
-Con pikachu y el brazalete matamos dos pájaros de un tiro. Hasta nunca, bobos.  
Con nuestro botín asegurado nos subimos al globo, en donde comenzamos a festejar con un brindis.  
-Brindo por nuestro nuevo aumento.  
Sin embargo, noto a meowth con una cara preocupada.-No me llamen aguafiesta, pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a salir mal.  
-Como que de pronto me dieron ñáñaras  
-¡Ajalejaleo!  
Nos asustamos al ver que la jaula de pikachu se desvanece repentinamente con el pokemon dentro. -¿A dónde se fue la rata con hepatitis?  
-¿y mi brazalete?  
-Tenemos otra cosa para preocuparnos(O_O|||)  
La flama del globo aumenta su tamaño considerablemente hasta que se produce una explosión que hace que volemos por los cielos.  
-¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!  
  
*****************************  
  
-¿Qué habrá pasado?- se pregunta Brock al ver al globo estallar en el aire mientras Ash me ayuda a salir del agujero.  
-Ojalá que pikachu esté bien.  
-Disculpen...- un chico como de quince años de cabello largo de color azul recogido en una cola de caballo vestido con una camisa roja, pantalón negro y tenis amarillos se acerca a nosotros cargando a un pokemon muy conocido. -...¿acaso este pikachu es de alguno de ustedes?  
-Pikachu, me alegro de que estés bien  
-Pikapi pikachu  
-Muchas gracias, este...  
-Es cierto, olvidé presentarme. Mi nombre es Kojiro Yamitsuke- se presenta el chico.  
-Mi nombre es Ash, y ellos son Misty y Brock.   
Kojiro revisa sus bolsillos y me entrega el brazalete de plata que encontré hace unos minutos. -Supongo que esto es tuyo, Misty.  
-En realidad lo encontré tirado. Creo que será mejor que te quedes con el brazalete.  
-Mejor consérvalo. Parece que tú estabas destinada a encontrarlo.  
-¿En serio?  
Me pongo a examinar la joya con mucho cuidado. El metal parece muy brillante para haber estado enterrado por mucho tiempo, y puedo ver algunas inscripciones en un lenguaje incomprensible. De igual forma el zafiro brilla bajo la luz del sol y llego a ver mi reflejo, como si la gema me hipnotizara. De repente aparece por unos instantes unos trazos dentro del zafiro formando una luna creciente rodeada de un círculo con más inscripciones alrededor de él.   
-Espero que no estés hablando en se...-al levantar la vista noto que el chico peliazul ya no está. -¿a dónde se fue Kojiro?  
-Tampoco noté en qué momento se fue.  
-Parece como si hubiera desaparecido- comenta Ash mientras se queda viendo hacia la arbolera  
-¿Pasa algo malo Ash?  
-No, no es nada. Sigamos caminando.  
-Toge toge(^_^)  
  
**********************  
  
Desde la rama de un árbol observo al trío alejarse rumbo a un centro pokemon en las montañas, pero no pierdo de vista al brazalete que sostiene la chica.  
-Al fin, mi búsqueda ha terminado. Sólo tengo que quitarle ese brazalete a la pelirroja y mi misión será cumplida.  
De un salto bajo del árbol para caer de pie en una zona donde el sol ilumina mi antifaz negro y el viento mueve mi cabello color aqua.  
-Dentro de poco comenzará el primer acto.  
  
************************  
  
Desde la ventana noto cómo el viento se azota contra las plantas de una forma sutil, pero violenta, como si me avisara que el peligro se acerca en cualquier momento  
-¿Ash, te pasa algo?  
-No, no es nada Misty  
-Has estado muy serio desde que llegamos al centro pokemon. ¿por qué no nos dices lo que pasa?  
Se podría decir que Brock me conoce muy bien, pero no tiene ni idea de lo que me pasa, y debe ser así. En eso pienso cuando escucho conversar a dos niños en la mesa de a lado.  
-Escuché que ese Raikid evitó que el Equipo Rocket se llevara un camion lleno de pokemon.  
-¿En serio?  
-No sólo eso, sino que el camión iba a cien kilómetros por hora cuando Raikid lo rebasó.  
-Vaya, ni mi rapidash corre tan rápido- comenta un tercer chico. -Ese Raikid es sorprendente.  
-Deben estar exagerando- comento mientras termino de comer sin notar la mirada de Misty.  
-Parece que nunca has visto a Raikid en acción. Se ve que siempre está listo para cualquier situación y sabe lo que hace, no como cierto entrenador.  
-Puedes decir lo que quieras- le contesto mientras me levanto de la mesa. -Con permiso, voy a caminar un poco.  
Salgo del centro pokemon acompañado de pikachu dejando a los dos líderes de gimnasio con miradas incrédulas. Espero que perdonen mi conducta, pero es por el bien de todos.  
-#¿Qué pasa Ash?#  
-Tendré que patrullar los alrededores esta noche. Algo está a punto de suceder- le contesto a mi pokemon mientras presiono el botón rojo de mi reloj cubriéndome en un leve resplandor.  
  
*******************  
  
Alcanzo a ver el reloj de pared marcando las once de la noche y luego me fijo en la cama vacía donde se supone que iba a dormir Ash.   
-Debe estar haciendo su entrenamiento nocturno- me digo a mí misma. Desde hace tiempo que Ash sale de noche con la excusa de entrenar, pero tal parece que no termina cansado, sino al contrario. Tal vez sea cierto, porque sus pokemon se han vuelto un poco más veloces, sin embargo, parece como si nos escondiera un secreto.   
-Ash, ojalá supiera qué tienes.  
Una luz azul llama mi atención y me levanto cuidando de no despertar a togepi para dirigirme a mi mochila.   
-¿qué estará pasando?  
Meto la mano en la mochila para sacar el brazalete plateado, con el zafiro desprendiendo una luz tenue, como si reaccionara con la luz de la luna llena que entra por la ventana. Entonces me pongo a pensar en las palabras de Kojiro, el chico que nos encontramos en el bosque: "...parece que tú estabas destinada a encontrarlo".  
-¿Pero entonces cuál es mi destino?  
-¡Abran la puerta por favor!  
Al oir esa voz femenina me dirijo a la puerta para dejar pasar a la oficial de cabello azul de nombre Jenny a la habitación.   
-¿Qué se le ofrece oficial?  
-Perdone por entrar a estas horas de la noche, pero necesito su ayuda para localizar el Resplandor de Luna.  
-¿Resplandor de luna?  
-Es un brazalete plateado con un zafiro incrustado, una joya muy valiosa que desapareció hace poco.  
-¿Es algo como esto?-le pregunto al mostrarle el brazalete.  
-¡Si, ese es!  
-¡Misty, no lo hagas!  
Brock me sujeta del brazo justo cuando estaba a punto de entregarle el brazalete a la oficial.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?  
-Ella no es la verdadera oficial Jenny, sólo una impostora que quiere robarse el brazalete.  
-Tienes mucha razón, jovencito- contesta la falsa oficial sonriendo maléficamente- pero de cualquier manera el Resplandor de Luna será mío.  
Los brazos de la mujer policía se transforman lentamente en unas cuchillas que mueve de una manera bastante peligrosa hasta que dos flamas azules aparecen frente a mí y me rodean de un fuego azul.  
Al principio quedé asustada, pero perdí el miedo a ver que no me quemaba. Al volver a ponerle atención a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, me doy cuenta que la cuchilla había pasado a través de mí sin lastimarme.  
-Maldición, desapareció.- se dice a sí misma la oficial falsa, que al parecer no puede verme, al igual que Brock.  
-¿Qué hiciste con Misty?  
-En ese caso, tu serás mi rehén hasta que esa mocosa me entregue el Resplandor de Luna.  
El cuerpo de la "oficial Jenny" cambia de forma a la de un primeape que sujeta al criador pokemon y sale por la ventana dirigiéndose al bosque.  
-¡Brock!  
-Él estará bien, por el momento.  
El fuego que me rodeaba se va apagando hasta volver a ser dos flamas, que vuelan hacia un chico que se encontraba al lado de la ventana, vestido con un traje de kendo rojo con negro sosteniendo un báculo con un aro en la punta. Gracias a la iluminación que proporciona esas flamas puedo reconocer el rostro de ese chico de cabello azul peinado en una cola de caballo.  
-¿Kojiro, qué haces aquí?  
-¿Puedes verme?-me pregunta sorprendido, pero luego sonríe un poco. -me lo suponía, estabas destinada a tener el brazalete, tienes la magia suficiente para manejar su poder.  
-¿Me podrías explicar todo por favor?(O_O)  
-Está bien.   
Kojiro se preparaba para sentarse en una silla cuando la atraviesa como si fuera un fantasma y termina cayendo al suelo. -Perdóname, olvidé que aún usaba mi habilidad de guerrero.  
-¿Habilidad de guerrero?- le pregunto algo incrédula en lo que se levanta al mismo tiempo que las flamas desaparecen.  
-Se podría decir que es un poder especial que tengo por ser guerrero pokemon, pero de eso hablo luego, porque supongo que querras rescatar a tu amigo de Mirage.  
-¿Mirage?- le pregunto- ¿te refieres a la falsa oficial Jenny?  
-Así es. Mirage es una ladrona que tiene la capacidad de imitar a personas y pokemon por igual. Su especialidad es robar objetos raros que contienen cierta magia que serían peligrosos si cayeran en malas manos, como el Resplandor de Luna, pero me alegro de que haya encontrado a su elegida para restablecer la paz.  
Momento, ¿me está diciendo que por encontrar un brazalete tengo que enfrentarme a una ladrona que puede cambiar de forma? -¿Estás seguro?  
-Sólo hay una forma de saberlo. Pónte el brazalete, colócate aqui-me dice señalando un espacio en la habitación- y grita lo que tiene escrito.  
Me paro donde me había señalado Kojiro y me fijo en las inscripciones que tienen escritas, pensado en cómo hacerle para leerlas. Sin embargo, al momento de ponerme la joya, una especie de círculo mágico aparece a mis pies y, aunque sigo viendo los mismos signos grabados, es como si de repente comprendiera su significado.  
-Luz del guardián plateado, ilumina el camino para combatir el mal de este mundo a Misty, tu elegida.  
El zafiro del brazalete brilla intensamente conforme un remolino de viento me rodea. Incoscientemente levanto el brazo donde tengo el brazalete para terminar el conjuto.  
-¡Luna mística, invoco tu poder!  
La luz que emite el zafiro llega al punto que se vuelve cegadora, por lo que cierro los ojos mientras siento una especie de energía entrando a mi cuerpo. Después me daría cuenta que de esa forma mi vida cambiaría para siempre.  
  
****************  
  
-¿Qué habrá sido eso?-me pregunto al ver aquel resplandor plateado provenir del centro pokemon. Estaba a punto de dirigirme hasta allá cuando un noctrowl de extraños colores hace su aparición de una forma apresurada.  
-#Ash, acabo de ver a un primeape llevándose a Brock#  
Parece que tendré que esperar a averiguar qué fue esa luz  
-¿A dónde se fue?  
-#Por allá#-me señala con su ala la dirección contraria al centro pokemon. Tal vez les sea raro que alguien pueda comprender lo que dicen los pokemon, pero desde hace unos meses se ha vuelto de lo más natural para mí.  
-Vamos pikachu, tenemos que ir.  
Después de subirse a mi hombro, mi pokemon eléctrico se sujeta fuertemente para no caer cuando comienzo a correr a ochenta kilómetros por hora en lo que sigo al pokemon búho desde el suelo.  
  
*****************  
  
-Déjame ir ahora o me las pagarás.  
Tal parece que "esa cosa" en forma de primeape no me escucha después de atarme y colgarme a un árbol en algún lugar del bosque, muy lejos de alguna señal de civilización. Repentinamente el pokemon da la vuelta y lentamente cambia su forma a la de una chica como de la edad de Ash con sus cabellos color aqua acomodados en dos coletas a lados opuestos de su cabeza, usando un atuendo blanco y negro que parece traje de arlequín con el antifaz negro complementando perfectamente su atuendo.  
-Si tu amiga se preocupa en realidad por tí, no tardará en hacer su aparición en escena con el brazalete.   
-Al fin muestras tu verdadera forma, y déjame decirte que definitivamente no eres de mi tipo.  
-En realidad no es mi verdadera forma, pero es mi favorita. Aunque puedo tomar cualquiera, como la tuya por ejemplo.  
No puedo creer que se atreva a imitar mi forma y mi voz sólo para burlarse. -Ya veo, eres muy cobarde para dejar que los demás vean tu verdadero rostro y te escondes imitando a los demás.  
-No me gustan tus parlamentos- me dice mientras vuelve a la apariencia de payasa y saca unas dagas-pero si quieres te mostraré mi acto de lanzamiento de cuchillos.  
Me paralizo de miedo al ver esos cuchillos acercarse a mí, pero a medio camino unos rayos se encargan de detener su avance y uno a uno los cuchillos se clavan en el suelo. Una descarga tira a la chica al suelo mientras volteo a ver al chico de traje negro con un relámpago dibujado a la altura del pecho, guantes y botas amarillos y un casco negro con rayas amarillas a los costados.  
-Lo siento, pero el acto terminó.  
-Qué bueno que llegas Raikid- le grito- ¿no te molestaría bajarme de aquí?  
-De acuerdo, sólo no te muevas. ¡Disparo Misil!  
una serie de púas salen de las manos de Raikid y a su paso van cortando la soga que me mantiene colgando hasta que se rompen y bajo de una manera no muy placentera con mi cara al suelo para que el chico me desate luego y me ayude a levantar.  
-Me alegro de que te encuentre bien, Brock  
-Para la próxima, intente bajarme de una forma menos dolorosa. ¿Pero cómo sabes mi nombre?  
-Digamos que tengo mis medios- me contesta de una forma algo nerviosa mientras la arlequina se levanta y se transforma en un charizard dejando salir un gruñido antes de utilizar el lanzallamas al tiempo que Raikid utiliza una pantalla de luz para protegerme.   
-Será mejor que te escondas mientras peleo con lo que quiera que sea.  
-Entendido.  
Corro rápidamente hacia una roca para cubrirme de cualquier ataque mientras observo a Raikid reunir electricidad en sus manos y lanzarla como un impactrueno, que el charizard lo detiene con otro lanzallamas.  
-Es muy poderoso, pero ojalá que no sea muy rápido.  
El chico se aleja del charizard y corre hacia él con una velocidad sorprendente, probablemente para tratar de embestirlo, pero el pokemon de fuego da unos cuantos aletazos para detenerlo y sacar a volar a Raikid. Rápidamente el charizard sujeta al chico y se eleva unos metros en el aire para volar en un patrón circular que reconozco rápidamente. -Oh no, es el movimiento sísmico.  
Después de unas vueltas el charizard lanza a su oponente hacia el suelo, de tal forma que sólo un milagro podría salvarlo de una visita a la sala de urgencias.   
-¡Círculo de hadas!  
Repentinamente se escucha una voz femenina al mismo tiempo que aparecen unas mariposas plateadas que vuelan alrededor del héroe eléctrico reduciendo la velocidad de la caída de alguna manera y llevándolo gentilmente al suelo para que después las mariposas desaparezcan de la misma forma en la que aparecieron.   
-¿De dónde salió eso?- se pregunta la payasa al volver a su forma más humana. Una sombra salta de entre los arbustos y da unas piruetas antes de caer de pie frente a nosotros. La luz de la luna revela a una chica como un año mayor que Ash con una especie de peto plateado con grabados en azul a manera de armadura que deja asomarse una falda azul, con un broche amarillo en forma de luna a la altura del pecho. Las botas y los brazaletes que usa en cada brazo también son plateados y tienen el mismo grabado en azul, al igual que el sombrero de forma extraña que usa sobre su cabellera roja de longitud mediana, que forma una sombra sobre sus ojos impidiendo que su rostro se reconozca, pero de igual manera es hermosa.  
-Mirage, no permitiré que lastimes a las personas inocentes.  
-¿Quién diablos eres?- pregunta la arlequina a la chica.  
-Para aquellos que llevan sufrimiento, soy su perdición en medio de la noche, para los que necesiten ayuda soy la luz de luna que ilumina el camino, pero para todos soy Silver Lady  
-Quisiera ser unos años menor para invitarla a salir.  
Repentinamente siento una descarga en mi espalda al momento en que Raikid pone su mano cerca de mí. -Lo siento, pero creo que no es el momento indicado para pedir una cita.  
-Creo que ya extraño a Misty(T_T).  
-Fue una buena actuación, pero muy pronto se te cerrará el telón- contesta la tal Mirage antes de convertirse en un scyther. Por lo poco que veo de su rostro, parece que Silver Lady tiene miedo, pero se enfoca en la pelea después de que el pokemon insecto intenta cortarla para luego correr de un lado a otro con el scyther siguiendola(U).  
  
*********************  
  
-¡¿Por qué tenía que ser un bicho?!- grito mientras trato de huir del scyther que me viene pisando los talones. Al parecer hoy será mi debut y despedida como Silver Lady si no hago algo rápido.  
-Misty tienes que atacar- me grita Kojiro desde la arbolera con las flamas azules a su alrededor indicando que es invisible para los demás. -Recuerda los hechizos que te enseñé.  
Es cierto. Según Kojiro el brazalete da poderes mágicos a quien lo use, y ya es hora de que los utilice.   
-Lazo de plata  
El brazalete derecho brilla cuando lo levanto haciendo que unas cintas plateadas salga de él formando una especie de red entre dos árboles que evita que el scyther siga avanzando. Lamentablemente sólo fue una solución temporal ya que el pokemon bicho no tarda en cortar la red y en seguir la persecusión.  
-¡Puño trueno!  
Mirage esquiva el ataque eléctrico de Raikid para contraatacar con unos cortes furia provocando que él deje salir unos gritos de dolor. -Raikid, no debiste hacerlo.  
-Prefiero sufrir a ver a alguien lastimado  
Es increíble que tenga tanta determinación después de recibir cada uno de los cortes furia. Tengo que hacer algo para ayudarlo.  
-Déjalo en paz.  
Brock salta desde atrás del scyther tratando de golpearlo con una rama, pero el pokemon se da cuenta a tiempo y con una de sus cuchillas golpea al criador haciendo que la rama caiga a mis pies. Levanto el pedazo de madera y lo veo fijamente cuando me voy acordando de uno de los hechizos que aprendí.  
-Luna mística, dale tu poder a esta arma para poder luchar contra el mal.  
Un círculo de luz aparece bajo mis pies al tiempo que la rama va tomando la forma de una espada luminosa con la cual logro dar un golpe al hombro del bicho, que se tambalea un poco para contraatacar con su cuchilla. Pronto la batalla se vuelve un duelo de espadas mientras el aire se llena del sonido de las hojas de metal chocando una con otra, sin dejarme de sorprender de la destreza con la que manejo la espada. Después de un tiempo el scyther se detiene y repite su nombre dos veces antes de comenzar a girar.  
-Silver Lady, está usando la danza de espadas-me avisa el chico de traje negro. -Aprovecha para atacarla.  
-De acuerdo, pero necesitaré tu ayuda. Lanza un impactrueno a la espada.  
-¿Estás segura?  
-Sólo hazlo.  
Raikid extiende su mano para liberar una descarga que se dirige a la espada, cuyo brillo cambia de blanco a amarillo. Levanto la espada y la muevo para liberar una media luna de electricidad mientras grito: -¡Trueno lunar, ve!  
Al ser tocado por esa energía, el scyther recibe una descarga equivalente al atactrueno de pikachu mientras vuelve a la forma de arlequina. Al igual que cuando ataca el equipo Rocket, se produce una explosión que manda a Mirage al aire.  
-¡Juro que nos volveremos a ver!  
Una vez que Mirage paso a ser un punto brillante en el suelo me acerco a Raikid para ayudarlo a levantarse, cuando noto su traje rasgado que deja ver las cortadas en su cuerpo.   
-Oh dios, ¿estás bien?  
-No te preocupes, puedo sanar rápido con algo de poción.  
-Ni que fueras pokemon, Raikid.  
-Se podría decir que soy mitad pokemon. Por cierto, estuviste fabulosa.  
Repentinamente mi rostro se siente cálido al sentir la sangre subir a mi cabeza. -¿En serio?  
-Me refiero a tu forma de pelear, es muy buena para ser la primera vez(O//O)  
-Creo que será mejor buscar a Ash y Misty para no preocuparlos.  
Es cierto, se suponía que iría a buscar a Brock para entregar el brazalete a cambio. -Bueno, creo que debo irme.  
-Yo también me retiro. Espero que nos volvamos a ver Silver Lady.  
Cada quien tomamos caminos diferentes, sabiendo que de alguna u otra forma nos volveríamos a ver, aunque no nos reconozcamos. Al revisar que estoy sola levanto el brazo izquierdo y una luz blanca me cubre mientras recito un conjuro.  
-Luz de luna, gracias por ayudarme a mi misión. Ahora regresa.  
Después de desvanecerse la luz abro los ojos para ver que estaba usando mi atuendo de siempre. Rápidamente me dirijo a alcanzar a Brock en el centro pokemon, no sin antes despedirme de Kojiro, quien está parado sobre la rama de un árbol.  
-Muchas gracias por ayudarme.  
-Recuerda que ahora tienes una gran responsabilidad. Usa ese poder sabiamente para ayudar. Hasta entonces.  
Un tornado de flamas azules rodean al chico antes de desaparecer. Corro para tratar de llegar antes que los chicos. Quisiera contarles que ahora ya soy una especie de hechicera pokemon, pero será mejor guardar el secreto.  
  
**********************  
  
-Vamos chicos, falta poco.  
-Espéranos Ash  
Aún no logro entender cómo es que Ash logra tener tanta energía en la mañana a pesar de su entrenamiento nocturno, mientras que Brock y yo apenas podemos mantenernos despiertos después de lo que pasó anoche. No sé si vuelva a ver a Mirage, pero si llegara a pasar estaré lista para vencerla de nuevo.   
-Sólo espero que pueda con todo esto.  
-/Claro que podrás/  
-¿Quién dijo eso?  
Una gran sombra pasa por encima de nosotros y miramos en el cielo una gran ave plateada volando hacia el horizonte. De repente siento algo moverse en mi bolsillo y saco el Resplandor de Plata para observar el zafiro brillando intensamente hasta que aquel pokemon se pierde de vista.  
-¿Qué pokemon crees que haya sido ese?  
-No lo sé Ash- el criador le da una palmada en la espalda a Ash, quien responde con una mueca. -Pero parece que somos afortunados al poder verlo. ¿Tu qué crees Misty?  
Rápidamente guardo el brazalete antes de que los chicos lo vean al tiempo de que togepi sale de mi mochila sonriendo tan alegre como siempre. -Creo que es un buen augurio, y que pase lo que pase todo saldrá bien.   
  
********************  
  
Nuestros héroes continúan su viaje pokemon después de una noche que dió un giro a sus vidas. nadie sabe qué clase de aventuras les tocará en el futuro, pero sin importar lo que suceda, saben que podrán salir adelante.  
Esta historia continuará...  
  
--------------  
  
Espero que este fic le guste a todos aquellos fans de mi otro fic, "poder pokemon", y a los que no lo son tanto. Como se habrán dado cuenta es mi primer intento de AAML así que sean comprensibles. Agradezco a Mirime Sketchit por el apoyo(y las críticas)que me ha dado, y a Hiro Makimashi por la idea del traje de Misty^^u.  
Tendré muy en cuenta los (pocos)reviews que me envíen, así como cualquier comentario a ashley_pichu@hotmail.com 


	2. Circo de caos

Resplandor de Luna  
Cap. 2: Circo del caos  
Ya han pasado casi seis días desde que vi a esa hechicera pokemon, y aún no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza. A pesar de que no le podía ver su rostro esa noche, su figura bajo la luz de la luna aún sigue dando vueltas en mi cabeza, y su dulce voz sigue sonando en mis oídos.   
-¡Daría lo que fuera por volver a ver a Silver Lady!  
De quién sale donde aparece una sartén que llega a golpearme la cara y me hace caer hacia atrás.  
-Tienes que olvidarla Brock, dudo que ella quisiera salir contigo  
-Misty tiene razón- me dice Ash. -esa chica debe estar ocupada luchando por la justicia o algo parecido. Me pregunto si será también una entrenadora pokemon, tal vez la retaría a una batalla si la viera.  
-Apuesto a que te ganaría.  
-Lo dudo con el entrenamiento especial que llevo.  
-Ahora que mencionas eso- le digo al levantarme con una marca roja en el rostro -quisiera saber qué tanto haces en ese entrenamiento, que terminas con varias heridas.  
-Bueno, no sería un buen entrenador pokemon si no llevo el entrenamiento con ellos(^^u). ¿Podrías servirme un poco más?  
-Pero Ash, es el quinto plato que te comes.  
-Es que con tanto ejercicio necesito mucha energía.  
No sé que le está pasando, parece como si Ash escondiera algo muy importante. Desde que comenzó con el "entrenamiento" lo noto más hiperactivo que de costumbre además de que los impactruenos de pikachu casi no lo afectan mucho. Quizá sean sólo ideas mías.  
-Disculpen, pero necesito su ayuda para encontrar a mi pokemon.  
Volteo al escuchar esa dulce voz femenina, que pertenece a una chica de cabello violeta de tez blanca como la nieve en la cual sus ojos azules brillan como estrellas y su playera azul claro y pantalones negros resaltan su hermosa figura mientras cupido termina de ensartar sus flechas en mi corazón.  
-Tienes suerte de haberme encontrado. Si acaso perdiste la razón por mí, déjame ser tu guía al amor.  
De repente siento un fuerte tirón en la oreja mientras Misty me va alejando de esa hermosura. -El que perdió la razón eres tú.  
-No tan fuerte(T_T)  
-Perdona a mi amigo, pero te podríamos ayudar a ese pokemon.  
-De acuerdo- responde la chica a Ash en lo que me sobo las orejas, que quedaron tan rojas como la flama de un charizard. Súbitamente el rostro de Ash se vuelve serio cuando fija su mirada atrás de mí para después correr a esa dirección.   
-¿Ash a dónde vas?  
-Alguien necesita ayuda  
-Espéramos- le pide Misty cuando sale corriendo al bosque, a lo cual lo seguimos. Conforme seguimos corriendo escuchamos más cerca unos graznidos seguidos de una especie de llanto pokemon.  
-Parecen que unos murkrow están atacando a un pokemon.  
-Oh no, Skippy- grita la chica al escuchar al pokemon siendo lastimado, a lo que nos apuramos más para ayudarlo, pero a unos veinte metros aproximadamente de aquella pelea escuchamos gritar a Ash.  
-¡Ya basta!  
Una especie de resplandor se origina en aquel claro al tiempo que una especie de relámpago forma una explosión de la cual nos cubrimos.   
-¿Qué habrá sido eso?- me pregunta Misty una vez que se ha aclarado el humo.   
-No lo sé.  
Nos hacemos a un lado para dejar pasar a cuatro murkrow aturdidos y cubiertos de tierra. Al fin llegamos al lugar de la batalla para encontrar a Ash lleno de tierra cargando una especie de foca blanca de forma esférica.   
-¿Estás bien Skippy?  
-Spheal spheal(^^)  
-Skippy, qué bueno que estás bien- dice la chica al tomar su pokemon, en lo que Misty toma el pokedex que se le cayó a Ash para obtener información de ese pokemon.  
-Spheal, el pokemon foca. spheal se desplaza en el suelo más rápido rodando que caminando. Cuando varios de estos pokemon comen juntos, aplauden para expresar su alegría.  
-Muchas gracias por encontrarlo.  
-No fue nada. Por cierto, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, y supongo que ya conociste a Brock y Misty.  
-Un gusto en conocerlos. Me llamo Koriko.  
-Es un hermoso nombre para una chica tan hermosa.  
-No comiences de nuevo Brock- me dice la entrenadora de pokemon de agua cuando fija su mirada en el chico de pueblo Paleta. - Por cierto Ash, ¿de dónde salió ese impactrueno?  
Muy buena pregunta, y más considerando que pikachu estuvo con nosotros todo este tiempo, pero el estómago de Ash no tarda en contestar. -Creo que aún tengo hambre.  
-Definitivamente eres un pozo sin fondo(-_-u)  
Un sonido eléctrico, apenas audible, llama mi atención y me fijo en las manos de Ash rodeadas de unas chispas azules. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con lo que le pasa?  
  
******************  
  
-Al fin llegamos- nos dice Koriko al detenernos frente a una gran carpa de circo muy elegante en cuyo interior se encuentran varias personas realizando algunos actos de gimnasia, como un chico manteniendo el equilibrio sobre un electrode y una chica cabalgando en un ponyta.   
-Increíble, no puedo creer que esté en el Cirque du Poké.  
-Yo tampoco lo creo, ¿pero qué es el Cirque du Poké?  
Misty se va de espaldas con mi pregunta, para responderme después de ponerse de pie. -El Cirque du Poké es el mejor espectáculo de todos, es como estar en un circo y un teatro al mismo tiempo.  
-Ya me imaginaba que una estrella tan brillante como tú estaría dentro de una constelación tan maravillosa. ¿Y qué tipo de acto realizas Koriko?  
-Me encargo de hacer la danza de sombrilla.  
-¿Danza de sombrilla?  
Después de unos minutos de esperar a Koriko afuera de un remolque, ella sale con una sombrilla azul con unos círculos azules semejando burbujas al momento de abrirse. En eso me voy fijando en una especie de pluma dorada colgando del collar de Koriko.  
-#Al fin lo encontré#  
Después de escuchar esa voz conocida levanto la mirada para ver a un pidgey volando sobre nosotros de una forma muy sospechosa para luego retirarse.  
-¿Pasa algo Ash?  
-No es nada Brock.  
-¡Ve Skippy!- dice la chica al sacar a su spheal, que comienza a girar sobre la sombrilla mientras gira.   
-Es asombroso.  
-Y eso no es todo Ash, ¡sal Burbuja!  
Caminando sobre el spheal aparece un pokemon muy parecido a marril, el cual identifico con el pokedex. -Azurill, el pokemon aquaratón, la forma preevolucionada de marill. La cola de Azurill es grande y exuberante. Alli almacena los nutrientes que necesita para crecer. Normalmente se le puede ver jugando con su grande y elastica cola.  
-Son unos pokemon sensacionales, ¿no crees Brock?¿Brock?  
El criador no me responde al estar ocupado tratando de conquistar a una trapecista que pasaba por ahí. -¿qué te parecería si sales conmigo a una cita de altura mientras te permito hacer malabares con mi corazón?  
Nunca cambiará(U_Uu).   
  
*******************  
  
Las estrellas están muy brillantes esta noche, hasta puedo ver las constelaciones, como el Ursaring Mayor al lado del Teddiursa Menor.   
-Me pregunto si habrá una constelación en forma de meowth.  
-Oye chimuelo, mejor deja de ver las estrellas y vete a conseguir leña.  
-Ahi voy.- le respondo a James mientras me levanto y me interno en el bosque mientras Jessie tiene problemas para arreglar el globo cuando se enreda en los hilos, que la envuelven en un capullo.  
-¡Sáquenme de aquí!  
-¿Dónde conseguirá Mondo esos hilos?(U)  
Después de internarme al bosque recojo algunos pedazos de madera cuando siento que alguien me observa por atrás.  
-¿Quién está ahí?  
-Hoot hoot- grita un pokemon búho mientras vuela sobre mí en lo que me voy calmando. -Sólo era un hoothoot. Ajalejaleo, ¿qué es eso?  
Una serie de destellos llaman mi atención en medio de toda esa oscuridad y mi curiosidad felina me lleva a buscar su origen. Después de pasar por unos arbustos observo al pikachu que siempre seguimos esquivando unos impactruenos, y quedo boquiabierto al ver detenidamente quién lo ataca  
-¡Pero si es el bobo!  
-¿Escuchaste algo?- le pregunta el entrenador al pokemon mientras me escondo en los arbustos.  
-#Creo que es idea tuya. Puede ser Brock soñando de nuevo con la oficial Jenny#  
-Es cierto, creo que aún mo me acostumbro a oir las cosas tan lejos  
Mis ojitos tapatíos no pueden creer que estoy viendo a un humano que realmente pueda entender el lenguaje pokemon. Pero es imposible que un humano pueda usar ataques pokemon, al menos que...  
-Impactrueno  
Apenas logro esquivar la descarga y no tardo en alejarme lo más que puedo, cuando unas chispas salen de mi amuleto y es atraído hacia el claro arrastrándome en el camino. Cualdo al fin logro detenerme me levanto con la cara llena de tierra. -Creo que necesito darme una manita de gato.  
-Así que tú estabas espiando  
Al levantar la mirada observo a Ash con una mirada de pocos amigos, al igual que la rata con hepatitis.   
-Me dio gusto verlos, pero creo que me están hablando(^^u)  
-#¿A dónde vas?#- me dice pikachu al bloquear mi salida. -#No puedes irte a ningun lado sabiendo que Ash es Raikid#  
-¿Es verdad eso?(O_O)  
-Gracias por contarle mi secreto pikachu(¬¬)  
-#Lo siento#(^^u)  
-Bueno meowth, tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie mi secreto, y yo no diré el tuyo.  
-¿De qué estás hablando?(O_O)  
Ash se agacha y me hace la seña de que me acerque para hablarme al oído en voz baja. -El otro día cierto snubbull me contó que te vió una vez durmiendo con un pijama de azumarrill.  
-¡¿Qué?! Eso es una infamia  
-No le diré nada a nadie si tu no dices a los demás sobre mi identidad. ¿es un trato?  
-Trato hecho.  
  
*******************  
  
-Damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos al Cirque du Poké. Prepárense para ver el mejor espectaculo de su vida.  
La carpa está llena en su totalidad al momento en que el anunciador da la bienvenida al público en lo que un chico y par de venusaur salen a la pista seguido de un vulpix y un growlithe. Los pokemon de hierba liberan sus látigos cepa entrelazándolos en el aire y al ritmo de un silbato mueven las lianas para que salten vulpix y growlithe.  
-Qué lindos, ¿no crees togepi?  
-Toge toge(^o^)  
-No es la gran cosa.   
-¿Entonces por qué te tropezabas cada cinco segundos ayer en los ensayos?-pregunta el criador ante el comentario de Ash, pero parece que está distraido en algo.  
-¿Qué pasa Ash?  
-Fíjense en la tercera fila del centro  
Siguiendo esas indicaciones, buscamos algo entre el público hasta que veo a una chica de cabello color aqua de playera naranja y pantalón azul cargando un ditto, levantándose de su asiento. -Pero si es Duplica. ¿A dónde irá?  
-Probablemente fue a comprar palomitas  
-En ese caso iré a saludarla.  
-¿Y podrías traerme un hotdog y un refresco?  
-Ash, ¿no hay un momento en que no piensen en comida?  
-Apúrate Misty, el siguiente acto es el de Koriko.  
-De acuerdo Brock.  
Mientras los chicos siguen viendo saltar la cuerda me levanto y salgo de la carpa para buscar a la entrenadora ditto, pero no la encuentro por los puestos de comida.   
-¿Dónde estará?  
-¡Devuélvenme a mi Skippy!- grita Koriko, vestida con un kimono azul, al ir siguiendo a un trío de payasos que se llevan al spheal en una jaula.  
-Staryu, usa tu giro rápido  
Después de una rápida embestida los tres payasos caen soltando la jaula que se abre al impactarse en el suelo  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunta la chica a los ladrones, que se voltean para colocarse en pose.  
-Prepárense para los problemas  
-Y más vale que teman.  
Debi suponerlo, aunque ese disfraz les queda perfecto en esta ocasión(U_U)  
-Misty, ¿entiendes lo que dicen estos payasos?  
-No te preocupes Koriko, no hay necesidad de entenderlos(^^u).  
-¡Ay no! Creo que ya es mi turno, nos vemos.  
Al ver a la entrenadora del spheal retirarse, meowth interrumpe el lema a sus compañeros. -Dejen el lema, ¿no ven que se nos está yendo?  
-Weezing, ve por ese spheal- grita James al lanzar una pokebola, de la cual sale su pokemon venenoso, que al parecer está a punto de usar pantalla de humo.  
-¡Staryu, chorro de agua ahora!  
El agua a presión lanza a weezing de vuelta con el trío de ladrones pokemon hasta un corral donde aterrizan en un montón de paja.  
-Sí que tenemos suerte.  
-Y creo que ya no la tenemos- dice el pokemon gato a James al señalarle un rapidash en estampida acercándose a ellos. Lo siguiente que veo es al trio volando por el aire al ser vencidos otra vez, cuando el sonido de la madera rompiéndose llama mi atención y los empleados del circo se hacen a un lado para dejar pasar al pokemon de fuego furioso.  
-Oh no, se dirige a la carpa.  
Rápidamente sigo al rapidash al interior, donde las personas en pánico salen apresuradamente. La furia del pokemon es tanta que los venusaur no logran contenerlo con sus látigos cepa y va en estampida contra Koriko.  
-¡Koriko!  
Una ráfaga aparece en la pista y por un momento parece que la chica desaparece del camino del pokemon para reaparecer arrodillada en el suelo al lado de Ash y pikachu.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Gracias Ash  
Sinceramente no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me alegro de que Ash haya llegado a tiempo. Pero ahora el problema es detener al rapidash que está dando la vuelta antes de que lastime a alguien.  
-Azurill, usa tu encanto para calmar a rapidash.  
Al lanzar la pokebola Koriko deja salir a su pokemon de agua que le da una mirada coqueta al caballo, que se va deteniendo paulatinamente hasta recostarse en la arena. Varios hombres aprovechan para acercarse al rapidash y llevarlo de vuelta al exterior mientras una de las trapecistas se acerca a Koriko. -¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Sólo estoy un poco asustada, pero estoy bien.  
Por algua razón siento algo raro al ver esa trapecista, como un mal presentimiento, que se justifica cuando Brock corre hacia el centro de la pista para alertar a la entrenadora. -Cuidado Koriko, ella no es lo que parece.  
-¿De qué estás hablando?  
-De esto- dice la trapecista al arrebatarle bruscamente el collar a Koriko e ir tomando lentamente la forma de una arlequina de cabello color aqua y traje blanco y negro con antifaz negro.  
-Pero si es Mirage.  
-No sé como me conoces, pero me alegro de ser tan conocida- dice la arlequina al chico de Pueblo Paleta. -Y para este distinguido público, cerraré mi acto con una salida espectacular con la pluma de ho-oh en mi poder.  
-¿La pluma de ho-oh?- pregunta Koriko algo confundida. -Pero si en realidad...  
-No dejaré que te la lleves. ¡Bayleef, usa tu látigo cepa!  
El pokemon de Ash lanza sus lianas contra la arlequina, pero ella va tomando la forma de un hitmonlee y de un salto esquiva las lianas para después darle una patada al pokemon hierba.  
-¿Bayleef estás bien?   
-Bay bay(@_@)  
-Tengo que hacer algo para ayudarlos.  
-¿Toge?- mi pokemon me observa curioso en el suelo al lado de staryu mientras saco de mis bolsillos un brazalete plateado y me lo pongo en la muñeca izquierda.  
-Staryu, cuida de mientras a togepi. Y tú togepi, prométeme que no le dirás a pikachu lo que estoy a punto de hacer, es capaz de contarle a Ash y Brock.  
-Toge piii(^o^)  
Como las únicas personas dentro de la carpa no pueden verme bajo las gradas, puedo levantar mi brazo y recitar el conjuro sin miedo a que me descubran.  
-Luz del guardián plateado, ilumina el camino para combatir el mal de este mundo a Misty, tu elegida.  
El zafiro del brazalete brilla intensamente mientras la arena alrededor de mi se levanta a causa de un remolino de viento plateado, que deshace mi peinado.  
-¡Luna mística, invoco tu poder!  
Parte del tornado plateado comienza a rodear cada parte de mi cuerpo, convirtiendo mi ropa en una especie de leotardo azul con una falda del mismo color. Luego ese viento se concentra en mi pecho creando un peto plateado, y de la misma forma aparecen mis brazaletes, botas y sombrero.   
-¿Toge?- me pregunta el pequeño bebé después de que la niebla plateada había desaparecido, mirándome con mucho interés.  
-Así es togepi, soy yo. Aunque los demás me llaman Silver Lady al verme con este traje.  
  
*********************  
  
-Bayleef regresa.  
No sé lo que Mirage tenga planeado hacer con la pluma de ho-oh, pero tengo que detenerla de alguna forma. Lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada frente a Brock y Koriko, no sé como me vean después de usar un ataque, además de que si Mirage conoce mi identidad, podría lastimar a alguien que conozca. Ahora debo de dejar de pensar como Raikid y hacerlo como Ash Ketchum.   
-¿Listo pikachu?  
-#Como siempre#- me responde al momento de saltar de mi hombro y ponerse frente al hitmonlee.  
-Será mejor ir con cuidado, usa tu agilidad.  
Pikachu se mueve rápidamente alrededor del pokemon peleador antes de intentar embestirlo de lado, pero hitmonlee usa una parada giratoria para mandarlo a volar hacia uno de los postres que mantienen en pie la carpa.  
-¡Pikachu!  
-#Ahora acabaré contigo#- dice el hitmonlee a punto de darle una mega patada cuando una voz fememina lo detiene.  
-Alto ahí.  
Un reflector se ilumina para mostrar a aquella guerrera misteriosa que conocí la otra noche soltándose de un trapecio y dando unas piruetas en el aire para caer de pie en la pista.  
-¿Quién eres?- pregunta Koriko a la recién llegada, a lo que tres reflectores se prenden para enfocarla mientras realiza una serie de poses.  
-Para aquellos que llevan sufrimiento, soy su perdición en medio de la noche, para los que necesiten ayuda soy la luz de luna que ilumina el camino, pero para todos soy Silver Lady.  
Una gota de sudor aparece en las cabezas de cada uno de los presentes después de aquella presentación tan "especial". Aprovechando la distracción, voy a donde está pikachu y lo levanto en lo que el hitmonlee fija su atención en Silver Lady.  
-#Vas a pagar por meterte en lo que no te incumbe. ¡Doble patada!#  
Silver Lady apenas logra esquivar la primera patada, pero la segunda patada la tira al suelo. Ojalá hubiera alguna forma de ayudarla sin revelar mi secreto. De repente levanto mi mirada para observar el trapecio que cuelga justo encima del pokemon.   
-/Perfecto/  
Discretamente lanzo dos púas al aire, que cortan la cuerda que sostiene la barra y ésta cae en la cabeza del hitmonlee al tiempo que suelta el collar.  
-Eso sí es tener suerte.  
-Tienes razón Brock(^^u)  
-Tengo que ir por mi collar.  
-Espera Koriko.  
La chica va a recoger la pluma de ho-oh del suelo, pero antes de irse siente cómo el hitmonlee sujeta su pierna. -#No tan rápido#  
-Lazo de plata.  
Unas lianas salen del brazalete derecho de Silver Lady cubriendo al pokemon en un capullo plateado en lo que la hechicera lo mira maléficamente.  
-#¿Qué vas a hacer?#(O_Ou)  
-Nos vemos luego(^^)- contesta al tiempo que tira del lazo que sujeta provocando que el pokemon gire como un trompo mientras se dirige a una plataforma inclinada de la cual sale volando al estilo del Equipo Rocket en lo que regresa a su forma humana.  
-¡Me las pagarán!  
La entrenadora del spheal levanta su vista al agujero en la carpa para luego observar su collar. -Me alegro de que no se haya llevado mi collar.  
-¿En realidad esa es la pluma de ho-oh?  
-Claro que no Ash. En realidad es la pluma del fearow de extraños colores que tenía mi abuelo, que en paz descanse. Es mi amuleto personal.  
-Si Mirage supiera que estuvo tras una pluma de fearow se sentiría una tonta, ¿no crees..?- estaba a punto de preguntarle a Silver Lady cuando la veo salir rápidamente. -Espera.  
Salgo corriendo de la carpa con la esperanza de alcanzar a la hechicera cuando termino tropezándome con alguien.  
-Perdóname por...¿Misty, dónde andabas?  
-Estaba buscando a Duplica, pero se perdió entre la multitud. ¿No sabes qué fue lo que pasó?  
-No me creerás si te cuento.  
-Togepiii(^o^)  
  
*******************  
  
Apenas va anocheciendo cuando observo al entrenador pokemon y el criador que estaban con Silver Lady despedirse de la chica que conocieron en el circo, al igual que una chica pelirroja con un togepi, ninguno de ellos notando que los observo entre la arbolera.  
-No puedo creer que haya sido vencida de esa forma.  
-¿Algún problema hermanita?- me pregunta una voz detrás de mí pertenenciente a un chico de cabello castaño de traje ajustado negro con un diseño de telarañas rojo al igual que su antifaz colgando de cabeza de una de las ramas.  
-No es de tu incumbencia Spyde.   
-Por lo que ví, tienes problemas para cumplir tu misión. Con gusto te puedo ayudar.  
-Entiendo, estás muy interesado en Silver Lady.  
-Es cierto, pero me gustaría comparar fuerzas con Raikid.  
  
*********************  
  
Después de una gran aventura nuestros héroes continúan su viaje pokemon sin sospechar los peligros que le esperan. ¿Podrán Ash, Misty y Brock hacerle frente a los planes de Mirage?  
Esta historia continuará...  
  
---------------------  
  
Gracias al apoyo de los lectores es que puedo continuar esta historia que ha sido muy bien recibida y que continuará por unos diez o veinte capítulos más, según lo quieran. Agradezco a Mirime sketchit por su apoyo y a Mari Briefs por prestarme su personaje, aparte de que me pidió decirles que ninguna foca ha sido pateada en la realización de este capítuloXD  
Dejen sus reviews o envien un mail a ashley_pichu@hotmail.com para saber su opinión. 


	3. Misterio en las sombras

Resplandor de luna  
Capítulo 3: Misterio en las sombras  
-Bayleef, usa tu látigo cepa  
Nuestro viaje a Ciudad Olivine se vio interrumpido por el Equipo Rocket, quienes ven cómo arbok es azotado por el ataque de bayleef en una batalla para recuperar a pikachu.  
-Weezing, demuéstrale que desayunaste tu chocolatote.  
-Staryu, giro rápido.  
El pokemon de Misty pasa a través de la pantalla de humo embistiendo al pokemon venenoso, cuando me voy fijando que la jaula de vidrio donde tienen a mi amigo está sin vigilancia.  
-Es mi oportunidad  
-Espera Ash- intenta detenerme Brock al notar que me dirigo a las cercanías del globo en forma de meowth mientras aprovecho que Jessie y James están muy concentrados en la batalla. Escabulléndome entre los arbustos al fin logro llegar a donde tienen cautivo a pikachu.  
-¿Estás bien amigo?  
-#Ash, qué bueno que llegas#  
-En un momento te sacaré de aquí  
Después de sacar a pikachu del vidrio, estábamos a punto de retirarnos cuando el pokemon felino detiene mi paso. -¿A dónde crees que vas?  
-Lo siento meowth, pero nos veremos después.  
-No tan rápido  
Meowth salta para rasguñar mi cara y trato de quitármelo de encima, sin darme cuenta de que puse mis manos en posición de disparo misil hasta que escucho cómo las púas golpean el quemador del globo, cuyas chispas alertan al Equipo Rocket.  
-¿Por qué siento que hoy no es nuestro día de suerte?(-_-|||)  
-¿Será porque nunca lo fue?(-_-|||)  
-Wooo(_)  
-¡Ajalejaleo!- grita meowth después de cometer el error de lanzarlo de vuelta al globo, donde golpea el quemador dañándolo lo suficiente para que explote tirándome al suelo al tiempo que lleva al trío a la estratósfera  
-¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!  
-¡Ash!  
Gracias a una pantalla de luz que puse al último momento pude recibir menos daño, pero quedo atrapado en medio del fuego que se forma, tosiendo por el denso humo que me va debilitando. En medio de las flamas apenas logro ver una sombra borrosa que con su mano va apartando el fuego. Al irse acercando más intento reconocer su rostro, pero el cansancio termina ganándome en lo que todo se vuelve oscuro.  
  
****************  
  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-Al fin despiertas Ash.  
Al principio Ash se frota los ojos, pero queda algo petrificado al ver al chico de cabello café y playera morada que lo estaba viendo. -¡¿Gary?!¡¿Qué haces aquí?!  
-Deberías ser más considerado- le respondo al entrenador. -Si no fuera por él no seguirías vivo.  
-¿Y así me agradeces el haberte sacado del fuego?  
-Nadie te pidió tu ayuda Gary.  
No puedo creer que Ash se comporte de esa forma, pero no me sorprende tratándose de él y Gary. Desde antes de comenzar su viaje pokemon, ya eran rivales y Gary parece estar un paso adelante de Ash, que hace su mejor esfuerzo para alcanzarlo mientras que él trata de mantenerse en la delantera. En cierta forma los dos ayudan al otro a mejorar, y son como la luz y la oscuridad: una no puede existir sin la otra.  
-Ese orgullo no te va a llevar a...  
El nieto del profesor no termina de hablar cuando repentinamente se agacha y pone su mano contra el pecho mientras su rostro muestra un gran dolor.  
-¿Gary te encuentras bien?  
-No es nada.  
Me agacho para ayudarlo a levantarse, cuando siento su piel muy caliente. -Estás ardiendo en fiebre.  
-Tenemos que atenderlo rápido- Brock saca su bolsa de dormir y ahí recuesta a Gary con cuidado mientras observa que Ash toma su mochila. -¿A dónde vas?  
-Iré a buscar ayuda. No tardaré mucho   
Ash sale corriendo sin que pueda decirle que el pueblo más cercano se encontraba a veinte kilómetros, pero es tan terco que no me escucharía   
-¿En qué estará pensando?  
-No lo sé Brock.  
El criador se encarga de prepararle una sopa al entrenador mientras le pongo un paño húmedo en su frente, cuando el chico comienza a gritar de dolor.  
-Gary tranquilízate.  
-No dejes que la oscuridad acabe con el portador de la luz- me dice el entrenador en medio de un delirio. -Tienes que hacerte más fuerte para poder dominar las sombras.  
-Tienes que descansar. Ten, tóma esto.  
-¡Ash!¿dónde estabas?- le pregunto después de aparecerse repentinamente mientras le da una pastilla a Gary.  
-Sólo fui por una medicina.  
-Pero Ash, ¿cómo pudiste ir tan lejos y regresar tan pronto?  
-No creo que me entiendas, Brock.  
-Ash, algún día nos tendrás que decir qué te pasa.  
-Nos vemos luego, iré a entrenar.  
-Espera- lamentablemente Ash se va sin escucharme, como si no quisiera decirnos lo que pasa. Intento ir tras él, pero el criador me detiene.  
-Deja que siga con sus asuntos.  
No sé qué me preocupa más: lo que me dijo Gary en su delirio o la fricción que se forma entre Ash y Brock.  
-Chicos(U_U)  
  
*******************  
  
-Buenas noches Misty  
-Buenas noches Brock  
Ya son como la una de la madrugada y Ash aún no regresa de su entrenamiento, y ahora es mi turno de vigilar la salud de Gary en lo que queda de la noche. De cualquier forma no podía dormir con todo lo que está pasando últimamente, con Ash tan distante de nosotros, como si ya no nos tuviera confianza. Aunque hay veces en las que se comporta como el entrenador distraído que conocemos, siento que ha cambiado, no sé si para bien o para mal.   
-¡Ya no soporto más!- Gary abre los ojos súbitamente y se levanta con mucho esfuerzo.  
-Tienes que descansar.  
-Lo mejor es que se alejen de mí.  
Con esas palabras el chico sale corriendo al bosque oscuro mientras trato de seguirlo. -Espera Gary  
Me abro paso entre los arbustos tratando de no perder de vista al nieto del profesor Oak, hasta que noto que se dirige a la derecha y no tardo en conocer la razón de ese cambio de dirección cuando estaba a punto de caer en una laguna.  
-Eso estuvo cerca.  
-¡Más alto totodile!  
Aquel grito llama mi atención y observo al pokemon cocodrilo en el lago usando un chorro de agua para elevar a una persona, pero toda el área alrededor de él está iluminada, incluso diría que es él quien emite la luz. Un momento, esa voz es la de...-¿Ash?  
-¿A dónde se fue Brock?- al parecer puede ver el campamento desde esa altura.  
-To to dile dile  
-Sólo espero que no esté...  
El entrenador da un salto desde aquella columna de agua de siete metros para caer de pie como si nada, cuando nota que aterrizó frente a mí, cegándome momentáneamente con el resplandor que produce su cuerpo en traje de baño mientras se me queda viendo algo aturdido.  
-...cerca(O_O)  
Pasaron minutos sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera por la sorpresa de encontrarnos en esas circunstancias tan extrañas, pero será mejor que uno de nosotros hable antes de que pikachu y totodile se desesperen y ...ya saben el resto.  
-Ash, tendrás que...  
-Será mejor que te sientes, porque esto tomará mucho tiempo(u_u)  
  
*******************  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?- me pregunto al verme en medio de una especie de estadio antiguo, cuando lentamente el suelo se va convirtiendo en agua. Por alguna razón me mantengo de pie sobre la superficie, como si estuviera sobre una ventana de vidrio por donde observo una especie de arrecife con varios pokemon de agua nadando, desde magikarp hasta un par de dratini. De repente una sombra parecida a un ave pasa debajo de mí mientras observaba esa mirada brillante.  
-Pero si es ese pokemon misterioso  
Un resplandor azul llama mi atención y observo que proviene de la espera en la punta de un báculo que sostiene una sombra femenina que se encuentra en un palco del estadio  
-¿Quién eres?  
Subo unas escaleras plateadas para llegar al palco cuando de quién sale donde salen una esfera negra que se estrella con mi cabeza como si fuera una bola de lodo. Pronto esa bola de lodo va tomando forma, una forma muy aterradora, la forma de un...  
-Spinarak  
-¡Aaaaaaahhhhh!¡Vete de aquí!  
La araña sale corriendo al escuchar mis gritos mientras togepi sigue dormido como un tronco. Luego me fijo en las bolsas de dormir y noto que ninguno de los chicos está, nisiquiera Gary. Pero tengo otras cosas en mente aparte de preocuparme por ellos. Sé que lo de hace rato fue un sueño, pero es muy difícil de olvidar, como si me quisiera decir algo. El pokemon de mi sueño es el mismo que vi el día después de encontrar el brazalete de plata, o el Resplandor de Luna, como lo conoce Mirage. No sé si tenga una conexión con todo esto, me confunde. De igual forma sé que mi verdadera misión no es ocuparme de esa ladrona cambiaformas, que hay algo más, como lo que hacen las heroínas de anime: mantener al mundo a salvo de las fuerzas de la oscuridad y...   
-¿Qué pasa?- siento como si algo se estuviera moviendo en mi bolsillo y meto la mano para sacar el brazalete, que vibra energéticamente mientras el zafiro en el centro parpadea antes de que una flecha luminosa apareciera en la gema señalándome mi izquierda.  
-No sé si ir, no puedo llevarme a togepi si sucede algo peligroso, pero tampoco pude dejarlo solo.  
-No te preocupes por él, yo lo cuido.  
Al escuchar esa voz volteo a ver a un chico peliazul de cabello largo vestido con un traje de kendo rojo con negro y un par de flamas azules flotando al lado de él.   
-Kojiro, me alegra mucho verte.  
-Lo sé, pero cuando el Resplandor de Luna brilla, significa que alguien necesita a Silver Lady.  
-De acuerdo. Cuida bien de togepi.  
La tenue luz de luna ilumina mi camino por el bosque mientras me coloco el brazalete y levanto mi brazo.  
-Luz del guardián plateado, ilumina el camino para combatir el mal de este mundo a Misty, tu elegida. ¡Luna mística, invoco tu poder!  
  
*******************  
  
-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Tú eres Raikid?!  
-No tan alto Brock- intento tranqulizar al sobresaltado entrenador mientras termino de ponerme mis guantes y mi gorra en lo que el destello que produzco sirve para iluminar algo las cosas. -No quiero que Misty lo sepa, aún.  
-Al menos eso explica todo: el que hayas recibido aquel rayo como si nada, el incidente de los magnemites y tu hiperactividad. Pero hay algo que no entiendo.  
-¿Qué es?  
-¿Por qué te pasa todo esto?  
-Si tan siquiera supiera. Sólo sé que debo usar estos poderes para ayudar a los demás como Raikid.  
-¿Pero qué hay de Ash Ketchum, el entrenador pokemon de pueblo Paleta que conocí hace tiempo?  
Es cierto. Últimamente he estado tan ocupado con el asunto del superhéroe que he descuidado algo mi entrenamiento pokemon, y mis amigos. -Perdona por haber actuado como un tonto todo este tiempo  
-¿Estabas actuando?  
-Con Misty y Gary ya tengo suficiente(¬¬).  
-No puede ser que me haya olvidado de él- grita Brock al levantarse de golpe. -Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que su fiebre empeore.  
Repentinamente un rayo oscuro cae sobre un árbol y éste está a punto de aplastar a un asustado Brock cuando extiendo mis manos llenas de energía eléctrica.  
-¡Impactrueno!  
La descarga aleja el tronco del criador, que apenas se está acostumbrando al verme usar ataques eléctricos. -Gra..gracias.  
-Vaya vaya, tus habilidades son más sorprendentes de lo que creí.  
-¿Quién está ahí?-pregunto al dueño de aquella voz siniestra, que lentamente va saliendo de las sombras, dejando ver que se trata de un joven de casi mi estatura con una camisa estilo oriental y pantalones negros con botones dorados como el broche que sujeta su capucha, que impide que se le vea el rostro. Aquel chico también usaba unos zapatos negros y unas bandas amarillas cubren sus muñecas y tobillos mientras parecía que me miraba fijamente.  
-Al fin nos encontramos después de tanto tiempo. Prepárate para ser derrotado.  
-¿De qué estás hablando?- le pregunto al encapuchado, pero éste contesta lanzando lo que parece ser una bola sombra cuya explosión logra lastimarme considerablemente.   
-¿Estás bien Ash?  
-No puedo creer que sea tan poderoso.  
-Esperaba más del Portador de la Luz, pero de cualquier manera disfrutaré tu derrota.  
¿Portador de la Luz? ¿Por qué me llama de esa forma? Esperen. Hasta ahora me acuerdo que he estado usando el destello todo este tiempo, debe ser por eso que me llama de esa forma. -Brock, cúbrete los ojos.  
-De acuerdo.  
-¡Destello!  
La luz que emito aumenta su intensidad hasta volverse cegadora para el encapuchado, que se cubre con su capa en lo que aprovecho para escapar a toda velocidad mientras el destello se va apagando.  
-Por favor, no tan rápido(@_@)  
-Lo siento Brock, pero no podemos dejar que nos alcance.  
-¡Ten cuidado! me avisa el criador al ver una esfera negra a punto de caer en mi camino, por lo que me detengo a tiempo antes de ser golpeado tirando lejos sin querer a pikachu por el frenado brusco. Sin embargo, la esfera, en lugar de explotar como esperaba, cubre el suelo de una especie de líquido negro que nos rodea mientras parece que el bosque desaparece en la oscuridad, quedando en un espacio vacío donde aparentemente estamos parados en medio de la nada.  
-¿Qué es esto?  
-Bienvenidos a la zona de la oscuridad. Aquí no tienen a dónde escapar -nos contesta el chico encapuchado después de aparecer en una nube de humo. -Ahora prepárate para pelear  
-De acuerdo. ¡Impactrueno!  
De mis manos libero la electricidad suficiente para iluminar una ciudad, pero el chico misterioso se cubre en las sombras y desaparece antes de recibir la descarga  
-¿A dónde fue?  
-Ten cuidado, estás en desventaja en este lugar.  
De repente un rayo negro me golpea en la espalda tirándome al suelo, y rápidamente me levanto para lanzar otro impactrueno hacia esa dirección, pero volví a fallar. Esto se repite una y otra vez mientras la desesperación se apodera de mí. ¿Cómo puedo atacarlo si se la pasa escondiendo en la oscuridad? Necesito quitarle su escondite.  
-¡Destello!  
Mi cuerpo se ilumina rápidamente, pero pronto una especie de humo me comienza a cubrir los pies y rápidamente sube por mi cuerpo cubriendo el resplandor mientras me voy sintiendo cada vez más débil en lo que esa persona aparece frente a mí para verme sufrir envuelto en un capullo de sombras.  
-Cometiste un grave error. Ahora las sombras comenzarán a absorber tu energía hasta que ya no puedas sufrir más.  
-¡Ash!  
-No intervengas- le die al criador al momento de que extiende su mano hacia él liberando su energía para lanzarlo lejos. No debí dejarlo que se involucrara en todo esto, tengo que hacer algo para ayudarlo. Si tan solo pudiera salir de aquí, pero mis párpado se estan volviendo pesados. No sé si pueda aguantar más  
-Perdóname Brock.  
Una especie de rayo plateado pasa al lado de mi oponente rasgando su capa por el hombro derecho y aterriza a un lado de mí haciendo apenas contacto con el capullo negro antes de que el lugar sea bañado de una luz plateada. Comienzo a sentir mis fuerzas volver y al fin puedo levantarme al sentir que el capullo de sombras se desvanece. Al levantarme noto que estoy de vuelta en el bosque y que la zona de la oscuridad se ha desvanecido. Todo gracias a una flecha plateada que está clavada en el suelo  
-#Ash, me alegro que volvieras#  
-Pikachu, me alegro verte.  
-¿Se encuentran bien?- me pregunta una voz familiar, una muy dulce y hermosa, proveniente de la chica pelirroja de armadura plateada y falda azul con sus rostro escondido tras un antifaz.   
-Silver Lady, gracias por rescatarnos.   
-¿Qué te parece si uno de estos días salimos a cenar bajo la luz de la luna mientas contemplo tu radiante rostro?  
Es el colmo que Brock esté pensando en esto cuando un loco vestido de negro esté a punto de lanzar una bola sombra hacia nosotros. -Agáchense  
Los tres nos cubrimos mientras aprovecho que ella no me ve para usar una pantalla de luz que nos cubre de la explosión.  
-Así que tu eres la Elegida de la Luna- dice el chico de negro a Silver Lady. -Tu magia aún es muy débil para que tengas una batalla decente conmigo.  
-¿Qué tal si te esperas a que mejore?  
-Lo siento, pero no puedo esperar a vencer al Portador de la Luz. ¡Ahora hazte a un lado!  
Al extender su mano el chico una onda de choque se va acercando a Silver Lady pero pikachu salta para recibir el golpe.  
-¡Pikachu!-Gritamos yo y la chica al mismo tiempo al ver el mal estado del pokemon eléctrico. Al fin logro levantarme y estoy a punto de ir por mi amigo cuando noto unas lágrimas caer del rostro de la hechicera.  
-¿Silver?  
-¡No puedo dejar que sigas lastimando a más inocentes por tu deseo de destruir!  
Silver Lady mueve sus manos de tal forma que forma un arco en el aire mientras una estela de luz se forma en ese movimiento hasta materializarse en un arco plateado de cacería. A continuación va tensando el arco mientras el zafiro de su brazalete derecho brilla al momento de que aparece una flecha plateada lista para usarse.  
-¡Flecha de luna!  
La saeta sale disparada a gran velocidad hacia el chico misterioso mientras va dejando una estela de luz. Por un momento parece que va a acertar, pero él sólo sonríe.  
-Nos volveremos a ver.  
Antes de que la flecha llegara a lastimarlo el chico misterioso se cubre en una especie de pantalla de humo que se desvanece con el viento al igual que él haciendo que la flecha se clave en un árbol.  
-Al menos ya se fue.  
-Pero no hay duda que regresará.  
-Si eso pasa, estaremos listos. ¿No crees Silver?- le pregunto a la hechicera cuando noto una mirada triste en ella. -¿si te puedo llamar Silver verdad?  
-No puedo creer que te tomes todo a la ligera. Un loco estuvo a punto de matarte y tu actúas como si no te dieras cuenta que no puedes hacerle frente. Y aunque tuvieras todos los pokemon del mundo dudo que puedas darle siquiera un rasguño.   
Aunque haya sonado como un discurso de Misty, Silver tiene razón. Aún con todo mi poder apenas logré hacerle algo de daño y sólo me salvé por pura suerte.   
-Ay no- dice Brock como si hubiera olvidado algo importante- Gary aún está en el bosque.  
-Debemos encontrarlo antes de que ese chico lo haga. ¿Nos ayudas Silver?  
-De acuerdo Ash.   
Los tres nos separamos para buscar al nieto del profesor Oak y en eso me pongo a pensar en algo. -¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?  
  
****************  
  
-Um umbre  
Al sentir unas lamidas en mi rostro abro los ojos para encontrarme con mi pokemon oscuro dándome los buenos días de una forma muy afectiva.  
-Ya basta umbreon.  
-Al fin despiertas dormilón.  
-Mira quién lo dice, el entrenador que se levantó al mediodía para en su primer día de entrenamiento pokemon.- le respondo al chico de gorra mientras vuelve a perder los estribos.  
-Estabas mejor enfermo(¬¬)  
-Me alegro de que te hayas recuperado. Y justo a tiempo para el desayuno.  
-Gracias Brock- le agradezco después de recibir un plato de comida. Estaba a punto de poner el tenedor en el plato cuando u pedazo de arroz se pega en mi mejilla y volteo a ver de dónde provino.  
-¿Ash no podrías comer como una persona civilizada?  
-No puedo evitarlo con un desayuno tan exquisito(^^)  
Sigue siendo el mismo de siempre. Durante el desayuno me cuentan que después de que me buscaron por el bosque me encontraron de vuelta aquí, no recuerdo cómo fue que regresé, todo lo que sucedió ayer en la noche es como un espacio vacío en mi memoria. Es en eso que me voy fijando en una cortada en mi hombro derecho que no sé de dónde salió.  
-Lo volví a hacer de nuevo. Ojalá que nadie haya salido lastimado.  
  
********************  
  
Después de despedirse de Gary, nuestros héroes continúan su viaje con un nuevo enemigo muy poderoso en la mira. ¿Podrán derrotarlo la próxima vez que se encuentren?  
Esta historia continuará...  
  
---------------------  
  
Gracias a todos los que me enviaron reviews y a los que me apoyan para seguir escribiendo, como Mirime Sketchit, Mari Briefs(a ver cuando sigues con tu fic) y Javiera Black, cuyo fic "La amistad entre monstruos y humanos" lo recomiendo mucho.   
No olviden dejar sus reviews y/o escribanme a ashley_pichu@hotmail.com 


	4. Red de intriga

Resplandor de luna  
Capítulo 4: Red de intrigas  
Hoy nuestros héroes salen del centro pokemon listos para continuar su camino a Ciudad Olivine, y para una nueva aventura, sin imaginarse de que alguien los acecha desde las sombras  
  
**********************  
  
Las calles del pueblo están desiertas esta mañana, lo que me da tiempo para pensar en lo que haré hoy. En eso me voy fijando en un grupo de entrenadores que se encuentran distraídos examinando un mapa. -Creo que encontré a mis siguientes víctimas.  
-...si nos vamos por este camino, llegaremos a Ciudad Olivine en dos días si no hay contratiempos- les explica un chico de piel morena a sus compañeros de viaje, quienes son un chico de gorra roja con blanco con un pikachu en su hombro y una pelirroja con un togepi en sus brazos  
-¿En serio? ¡Pues Ciudad Olivine, allá vamos!  
El chico del pikachu estaba a punto de echarse a correr cuando el mayor del grupo lo detiene sujetándolo de la camisa.   
-No tan rápido. Primero tenemos que comprar provisiones para el camino.  
-El problema es que parece que no tenemos dinero suficiente para comprar comida para dos meses.  
-Pero Misty, Brock acaba de decirnos que sólo faltan dos días de viaje.  
-Lo sé- le contesta la pelirroja. -pero tu comes lo de un mes en un día.  
-No exageres(¬¬)  
El entrenador del pikachu se detiene repentinamente y voltea a la dirección en la que me encuentro, a lo que rápidamente me muevo para que no se percaten de mi presencia.  
-¿Qué pasa Ash?  
-Parece que alguien nos sigue?  
-¿Pi ka?  
-Creo que sólo estás imaginando cosas.  
Lentamente me acerco detrás de ellos sin que lo noten para poner mi plan en acción.  
-¡Buenos días entrenadores!¿Les gustaría comprar unos pañuelos de seda?  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!  
-¡PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!  
Al momento de sentir la descarga me voy dando cuenta de que... -Creo que fue mala idea(@_@)  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunta el entrenador de la gorra.  
-Así parece.  
-No nos debiste haber asustado de esa...¿Dijiste que vendías pañuelos de seda?  
Creo que después de todo mi plan funcionó. Sin perder tiempo extiendo una manta en el piso para exhibir mi mercancía al grupo, entre los que se encuentra unos pañuelos con estampados que recuerdan algunos pokemon, como pikachu, bellosom, goldeen, marril y otros más.  
-Me dedico a vender seda de la más alta calidad, cien por ciento natural y hecha a mano. Tengo una amplia variedad de pañuelos de todos los tamaños, colores y diseños, y estoy seguro que encontrará uno que le guste. Pero si compra cuatro pañuelos, les daré gratis este lindo gorro para que lo luzca el pokemon de su preferencia. Acepto tarjetas de crédito y cheque de viajero.  
-Son hermosos.(*_*)  
-Pero Misty...  
-¡Me llevaré estos!- dice la pelirroja dándome el dinero a cambio de un pañuelo con estampado de pikachu, otro con diseño de burbujas, uno con unos triángulos de colores como los que tiene el cascarón de su togepi y uno rosa con bordes azules.  
-Gracias por su compra.  
Viendo que los chicos se retiran, cuento el dinero que me gané. -Creo que esto será suficiente. Ya quiero ver la cara de la señorita Jessie cuando le lleve unas hamburguesas  
  
******************  
  
-Toge piiiii(^o^)  
-Te ves muy bien togepi- le digo a mi pokemon al terminarle de colocar el gorrito azul de bebé que le compré, pero Ash intenta aguantarse la risa. -No te rías de mi togepi(¬¬)  
-Pero si no me estoy riendo(^^u)  
-Pikachu, ¿verdad que togepi se ve bien así?  
-Pi pikachuu(^^u)  
-Qué bien, porque compré un gorro para tí- le digo mostrándole un gorro rojo y se lo pongo mientras le acomodo sus orejas para que quepa. -Ya está. Te ves tan adorable como un bebé.(^^)  
-Pikachuu(u)  
-Es en momentos como éste que agradezco no ser un pokemon   
-¿Dijiste algo Ash?  
-Nada(U)  
De repente siento la tierra muy blanda y los tres caemos pesadamente a un agujero en el suelo. -No ellos de nuevo.  
-Jajaja, prepárense para los problemas.  
-Y más vale que teman.  
-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación  
-Para unir a los pueblos de nuestra nación  
-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor  
-Para extender nuestro reino hasta Orizaba  
-Jessie  
-Jame meme mes  
-El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.  
-Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar, ay madre  
-Meowth así es  
-woo bufett(_)  
¿Acaso no tienen otra cosa que decir? -Equipo Rocket, no se saldrán con la suya.  
-Pero si lo estamos haciendo- me dice meowth al tomar a pikachu con unas pinzas metálicas. El pokemon de Ash lanza una descarga para liberarse, pero no es de mucha ayuda.  
-Regresenme a pikachu.  
-Ya has estado mucho tiempo con él y es momento de que se junte con nosotros.  
-Lengüetazo ahora.  
De algún lugar sale una larga lengua que pasa por la cara de Jessie, quien cae al suelo paralizada. Al salir de la fosa me sorprende ver al entrenador de cabello azul, camisa roja, pantalón negro y tenis amarillos que le ordena a su gengar un ataque de hipnosis que provoca que meowth se duerma.  
-Kojiro, gracias por ayudarnos.  
-No es nada Misty. Sólo estoy sacando la basura.  
-Retráctate ahora rata imunda, animal rastero- dice James al momento de sacar una pokebola, pero antes de que pudiera sacar a su pokemon, Kojiro decide terminar.  
-Gengar, usa tinieblas.  
-Gen gaaaaarr  
El rayo oscuro explota cerca del trío de ladrones mandándolos a volar como siempre. -Y esto es todos los días(u_u)  
-¿Alguien sabe quién es ese joven tan apuesto?(*_*)  
-Sácale Jessie, yo soy más carita que él.  
-Pero nos acaba de vencer otra vez  
Una vez que el Equipo Rocket pasó a ser un punto en el cielo el chico peliazul llama a su gengar en lo que pikachu va de nuevo a los brazos de Ash.  
-Es bueno verte de nuevo.  
-Ten mucho cuidado, elegida de la luna. El peligro está muy cerca, no dejes que el enemigo te atrape en su red.  
-¿Qué significa eso?  
-Hasta entonces.  
Un remolino de fuego azul cubre al chico antes de que se desvanezca en el aire. ¿Acaso será que hay un nuevo enemigo cerca? -Como si no tuviera suficiente con una ladrona cambiaformas y un loco encapuchado que quiere acabar con Ash  
-¿A dónde se fue Kojiro?  
-Creo que se fue por allá- le indico a Brock para que no sospeche de nada.  
-Es una lástima, quería retarlo a una batalla.  
  
*******************  
  
El zafiro en el Resplandor de Luna se encuentra opaco, indicándome que no hay peligro cerca. Por un lado, está bien que todo esté en orden, pero quisiera saber qué es lo que va a pasar. Ojalá todo esto no fuera así de complicado.  
-¿Cuánto falta para que esté lista la comida?  
-Espera un poco más Ash. ¿Misty podrías ir por un poco más de leña?  
-¿Y por qué no va el estómago andante?  
-Necesito hablar con él. Ya sabes, cosa de hombres.  
-De acuerdo- No sé qué es lo importante para que quieran que no los escuche, pero tal vez un paseo me ayude a pensar mejor lo que pasa.   
-Toge toge(^^)  
Mientras me dedico a recolectar la leña mi pokemon se entretiene con las flores cercanas, cuando escucho gritar a Ash desde lejos.  
-¡¿Quieres que yo coma eso?!  
-Supongo que Brock ya lo está poniendo a dieta(^^u)  
El crujir de unas hojas me comienzan a poner nerviosa, y recojo una piedra para lanzarla a los arbustos. Una silueta borrosa sale de los arbustos después de la pedrada y salta hacia la copa de los árboles.  
-¿Quién está ahí?  
Mi miedo aumenta conforme veo la sombra saltar de un árbol a otro, como si me estuviera acechando. Rápidamente tomo una pokebola, pero un hilo pegajoso la tira al suelo, lo que indica que puede ser un pokemon insecto(O_O|||||)  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!  
-¡Misty!  
No sé cómo le hizo Ash para llegar tan rápido, pero me alegro que esté aquí para sacarme del capullo de hilos en el que me atrapó ese pokemon. Con mucho cuidado el entrenador me va liberando del capullo hasta que al fin quedo libre de los hilos.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Fue terrible.  
-Pika pikapi  
-¿Qué pasa pikachu?- pregunta Ash al ver que su pokemon señala uno de sus árboles. Por algúna razón Ash queda paralizado, y me pongo a ver lo que está observando.  
-/Debe ser eso de lo que me alertó Kojiro/  
En una de las ramas de un árbol se observa una telaraña muy inusual, donde el autor había dejado un mensaje: "Nos vemos pronto Raikid"  
  
********************  
  
-#Estás seguro Ash#- me pregunta pikachu mientras observo a Misty dormir tranquilamente con su togepi.  
-Vamos pikachu, no tenemos toda la noche para entrenar.  
-Ten mucho cuidado.  
Me asusto tanto que por un momento mi cuerpo emite un destello cegador que provoca que Brock se cubra. -No me asustes.  
-Perdóname Ash, pero con todo esto que está pasando...  
Debe referirse a lo que pasó en la tarde. Entiendo que se comporte así sabiendo que hay un sujeto buscándome, pero... -no te preocupes, mientras no use el disfraz de Raikid no hay problema.  
-Por si acaso iré a ver tu entrenamiento. Además quiero ver todo lo que eres capaz de hacer.  
-Prepárate para sorprenderte.  
Después de caminar un rato encuentro un claro donde comienzo a entrenarme una vez que noctrowl nos indica que no hay nadie cerca. Brock ve sorprendido cómo pikachu y yo esquivamos los impactrueno que nos lanzamos el uno a otro para después intentar confundirlo con agilidad.  
-Es increíble.  
-#Pero aún te falta#  
Un ataque rápido logra tirarme al suelo a pesar de mi velocidad y uso una pantalla de luz para evitar otro impactrueno. Pikachu se pone en cuatro patas jadeando un poco por el esfuerzo, esperando mi siguiente movimiento. Por un momento el silecio cubre el lugar, pero se ve interrumpido por un gruñido que causa que pikachu y Brock se vayan de espaldas.  
-Creo que no me vendría mal un bocadillo de media noche(^^u)  
Un rato después Brock saca un frasco de comida pokemon y me lo pasa, a lo que lo abro y tomo una de las bolas de carne para masticarla.   
-No sé cómo es que de repente me comenzó a gustar esto, pero es tan exquisito como lo que siempre cocinas  
-Me alegra oir eso, pero ya me estoy comenzando a preocupar.  
-#¿Qué pasa?#  
-No entiendo Brock.  
-Es algo raro que una persona pueda usar ataques pokemon. Prácticamente ningún humano puede hacer eso.  
Brock ya me está comenzando a asustar. -¿Eso significa que tal vez no sea humano?  
-Pi pika pikapi pikachuu pikaa pikachu  
-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunta el criador de Ciudad Plateada al verme sorprendido con lo que me contó pikachu.  
-Que tal vez me esté convirtiendo poco a poco en un pokemon  
El sólo hecho de imaginarme con cola y orejas de pikachu me pone los pelos de punta(O_O||||)  
-No quiero que pase eso. Aun tengo que ganar una liga antes de que eso ocurra.  
-Tranquilo Ash, dudo que eso llegue a pasar.   
En eso mis oidos llegan a percibir a lo lejos una especie de llanto perteneciente a un pokemon.  
-#No te lleves a mi mamá#  
Esa voz es muy familiar para mí, la he oido varias veces en mi viaje que no puedo confundirla. -Es togepi, algo debe estar pasando con Misty.  
  
*******************  
  
-¡Déjame ir ahora mismo!  
-Lo siento, pero tendrás que esperar- me contesta un chico de cabello castaño vestido en un traje negro con unas líneas rojas simulando una red y antifaz negro en lo que salta de rama en rama mientras me lleva cargando dentro de un capullo- mientras más pronto venga Raikid habrá más posibilidades que te deje libre.  
-¡¿Tu eres el que dejó aquel mensaje?!- debe ser el sujeto de el que me prevenía Kojiro.  
-Así es señorita. Desde que escuché hablar de él por primera vez siempre he querido retarlo a una batalla, pero ya sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un guerrero pokemon en estos días.  
¿A qué se refiere con eso de guerrero pokemon?Al fin logro entender lo que me acaba de decir.  
-¡¿Quieres decir que has hecho todo esto por una batalla sin sentido?!  
El chico pierde el equilibrio repentinamente y se resbala de una rama haciendo que los dos nos dirijamos al suelo. En eso me fijo que extiende la mano que tiene libre hacia un árbol cercano y de ella sale un hilo de seda que se adhiere a una rama y logra detener la caída a un metro del suelo.  
-¿Acaso quieres dejarme sordo?¿Por qué tuve que secuestrarte?(u_u)  
-¿Quién diablos eres?- le pregunto aun en shock por lo que acaba de hacer.  
-Un guerrero pokemon no puede revelarle su identidad a aquellos que no logren comprender su poder, pero me puedes llamar el Gran Spyde.  
Cuánta modestia(U). -En ese caso soy la Princesa Misty. Ahora déjame ir, bicho humano.  
-Lamentarás haber ofrendido a un guerrero.  
-No te atrevas a tocarla- escucho la voz detrás de mí perteneciente al chico de traje y casco negro con habilidades eléctricas llamado Raikid.  
-Me alegro de que hayas recibido mi mensaje. Ahora podremos ver quién es el guerrero más poderoso.  
-¿De qué hablas?  
Apenas terminando de preguntar, Raikid tiene que esquivar una telaraña que le lanza el chico bicho.  
-Por lo que veo aún eres un novato, no podrás vencerme si tienes tu guardia baja. ¡Disparo de seda!  
-¡Impactrueno!  
Raikid lanza una serie de descargas que desintegran los hilos, e incluso una llega a golpear a Spyde, aunque sólo lo aturde un poco.  
-A pesar de que tienes ventaja de tipo, aún no llegas a mi ni..- El chico de cabello castaño no termina de hablar al ser embestido fuertemente gracias al ataque rápido de Raikid.  
-¿Decias algo?  
-Creo que te subestimé  
En lo que los dos siguen peleando, noto el sonido de un eleteo y levanto la vista para ver algo que cortar la seda que me mantiene colgada. Por suerte unos arbustos logran amortiguar mi caída  
-Odio la suerte que tengo.(-_-u) Es cierto, tengo que ayudar a Raikid.  
Después de ponerme el brazalete plateado, levanto mi brazo para pronunciar el hechizo que me convierte en una justiciera de la noche(N/a: creo que me ha afectado leer fics de Sakura Card Captors:P)  
-¡Luz del gardián de pla...!  
-¡Misty!  
Al escuchar esa voz rápidamente bajo mi brazo y escondo el brazalete de la vista del criador que llega con su crobat. Debió ser él el que me liberó de ese capullo.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Muchas gracias Brock. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Ash?  
-Ya sabes, debe estar en uno de sus entrenamientos(U).   
-Al menos no se encontró con ese loco arácnido. Lo mejor será que ayude a Raikid- le digo al ver la batalla que se está realizando, pero antes de que me acerque me toma del brazo.  
-Dudo que podamos hacer algo. Esta batalla ya no está a nuestro alcance  
  
***********************  
  
Cada vez me esta costando más trabajo encontrar el momento adecuado para atacar mientras Spyde me lanza una serie de picotazos venenosos que apenas puedo esquivar. Es como si pudiera leer mis movimientos, y tengo que pensar en una forma de atacar antes de que pueda reaccionar.  
-Será mejor que te rindas Raikid. Dudo que puedas seguir con esta batalla.  
-Nunca me rindo en una batalla pokemon, y tampoco me rendiré esta vez. ¡Doble equipo!  
Comienzo a rodear al chico araña tan rápidamente que se crean doce imágenes holográficas de mí haciéndole difícil el acertar sus ataques en lo que escucho los comentarios de Misty y Brock.  
-Si que es muy rápido, nunca había visto un doble equipo así.  
-Lo sé Misty, cada vez que lo veo me sorprende.  
De nuevo enfocado en la batalla, cada una de mis copias extiende las manos hacia mi oponente y unas chispas se disparan de ellas cuando gritan al mismo tiempo: -¡Impactrueno!  
Las descargas combinadas causan un gran dolor en spyde, quien se arrodilla para recuperarse en lo que sigo usando el doble equipo.  
-Veo que tienes mucha fuerza para ser un guerrero tan joven. Pero ya es hora de terminar esto.   
Sus ojos adquieren un siniestro brillo azul y una extraña fuerza me tira al suelo al igual que mis clones, que se desvanecen.   
-¿Te sorprendiste con mi ataque psíquico?Aun no has visto todo.  
Siento como si algo me levanta unos tres metros en el aire y me acerca a Spyde en lo que un gran dolor, como si un tentacruel me apretara fuertemente, y mi vision se comienza a poner borrosa.  
-/No puedo creer que vaya a perder/  
Al cerrar los ojos unas extrañas imágenes aparecen en mi cabeza. Al principio creí que era por el efecto del ataque psíquico, pero al verlas con atención me di cuenta de que se trataba de algo más.   
-Ya basta- murmura un chico de cabello rubio al ver el paisaje similar a un campo de batalla después de una guerra, donde no se percibe señales de vida. Ante la crueldad de esa escena aprieto los puños tan fuertemente que dejo salir unas chispas.  
-Dejen de pelear.  
El chico observa dos figuras en medio de la desolación peleando a muerte. Mientras una de ellas dispara un rayo dorado la otra usa una especie de ataque tinieblas al tiempo que la electricidad en mis manos comienza a formar una esfera chispeante color azul. El choque de los dos rayos origina una explosión cuya onda de choque agita la capa del traje dorado del chico.  
-¡Ya...  
-¡...basta!  
Como si despertara de una pesadilla abro los ojos y dirijo una mirada al chico araña, que se ve sorprendido. Incoscientemente levanto el brazo donde sosteng la esfera eléctrica y con un movimiento rápido lo bajo en lo que mi energía se libera en forma de una liana eléctrica.  
-¡Látigo trueno!  
Por lo asombrado que estaba, Spyde no tiene tiempo de reaccionar y recibe el ataque con todo su poder antes de retroceder formando un zurco de diez metros en el suelo. Su traje estaba muy dañado y las heridas y raspones decoran su piel en lo que desciendo bruscamente al cesar el ataque telequinético.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Gracias por preocuparte Misty- le contesto al levantarme poco a poco, para después tambalearme. Por suerte Brock logra sujetarme antes de caer de nuevo. -Parece que use mucha energía con el último ataque.  
-Por cierto, ¿Qué fue eso?  
-Es el látigo trueno, un pikachu muy especial me lo enseño- les contesto sabiendo que el criador sabe a lo que me refiero sobre el pikachu, cuando recuerdo algo. -¿Dónde está Spyde?  
-Creo que aquí está tu respuesta.  
La entrenadora de pokemon de agua me señala una telaraña entre dos árboles donde leo: "Esta vez admito mi derrota, pero nos enfrentaremos de nuevo algun día". Estoy seguro que cuando llegue ese día volveré a ganarle.  
  
*********************  
  
-No tan fuerte- si alguien viera por la ventana de la cabaña donde me encuentro sentado en una cama creería que soy un desconsiderado al gritarle a una enfermera Joy que me coloca unos vendajes en el torso, pero nada es lo que parece.  
-Al menos deja de moverte.  
-El hecho de que te veas como la enfermera Joy no significa que sepas de medicina.  
La "enfermera" cambia su cabello a un color aqua peinado en dos colas mientras termina de vendarme. -Al menos no fui la que perdí contra un novato.  
-No hables de eso payasita, recuerda que apenas comenzaste hace un par de meses(¬¬)  
-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames payasita?(o)  
En eso un radiolocalizador sobre la mesa comienza a sonar, y con la ayuda de un disparo de seda lo alcanzo para ver de quién es el mensaje en lo que dejo salir una exhalación en forma de hongo.  
-Parece que ese trío de entrenadores acaba de vencerlos de nuevo. ¿Mirage podrías hacerme un favor?  
-De acuerdo, pero tendrás que darme la mitad de lo que ganes esta semana con la venta de los pañuelos.  
-Trato hecho.  
Lentamente la chica va tomando la forma de un joven de quince años de cabello y ojos castaños vestido con pantalón y camisa blanca con una R roja a la altura del pecho y guantes y botas negras. El chico abre la puerta de la cabaña dejando entrar la luz del sol y le hablo antes de que se retire.  
-Recuerda que tienes que actuar como yo lo haría.  
-No te preocupes Mondo, confía en tu hermanita.  
  
*******************  
  
Cada vez más cerca de Ciudad Olivine, nuestros héroes están a un paso más de sus metas, y sabiendo que hay villanos que intentarán obstaculizarles el paso también tienen la confianza de que podrán hacerle frente a cualquier problema.  
Esta historia continuará....  
  
--------------  
  
Al fin es primavera y con ella también se acerca el lanzamiento de Pokemon Colloseum a Estados Unidos(lástima que se va a tardar algo en llegar a México u_u), pero ya basta de comerciales. Gracias a Mirime Sketchit. Mari Briefs y Hiro Makimashi por aguantar mi desesperación durante la sequía de ideas y seguirme apoyando, así como también a los que me envían reviews o me escriben a ashley_pichu@hotmail.com expresando su opinión. 


	5. Cazador de sombras

Resplandor de luna  
Capítulo 5: Cazador de sombras  
-Espeon, confusión ahora.  
El pokemon psíquico empuja a un furret con su ataque mientras su entrenador, quien tiene un atuendo de motociclista, trata de pensar en una estrategia para vencer a su oponente, que debido a la poca luz que entra en el callejón esa noche, sólo puede observar su gabardina azul sobre la cual se encuentra una extraña placa azul en su hombro izquierdo conectada por un cable rojo a otra placa sujeta a la muñeca, así como sus pantalones y botas negras. Para su alivio, el entrenador observa que la evolución de sentret aún sigue de pie, pero había algo raro en su mirada que no podía entender, pero parece que el otro chico logra comprender cuando el pokemon comienza a gruñirle a su entrenador.   
-Ten cuidado, va a usar el golpe de sombra contra tí.  
El joven entra en pánico al ver a furret cubrirse en un aura negra por unos momentos antes de dirigirse a él a toda velocidad cuando el chico de la gabardina voltea a verme. -Umbreon, deténlo con tu poder oculto.  
Unas esferas blancas me rodean antes de salir disparadas contra el pokemon de cuerpo largo, que detiene su ataque. Mi entrenador saca una pokebola y activa un dispositivo que hace que la placa en su muñeca brille y le transfiera ese resplandor a la pokebola antes de lanzarla al furret y atraparlo después de que la esfera se agite tres veces en el suelo.  
-¿Cómo te atreves a tomar a mi furret?  
-No puedo dejar que alguien como tú tenga en su poder a un pokemon de las sombras, ahora me encargaré de él.  
Al terminar de hablar, el chico se da cuenta que su oponente está perdiendo el control y se acerca a él para embestirlo con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Devuélvemene ese pokemon ahora!  
Una gran cantidad de arena se levanta la momento de que el chico levanta su mano haciendo que el hombre se cubra mientras se aleja del lugar relajando sus musculos que se habían tensionado en la batalla examinando su tercera captura en la semana.   
-Por el nivel de oscuridad que tiene, va a ser difícil purificarlo, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo, ¿no crees umbreon?

* * *

Normalmente las enfermeras Joy ofrecen un servicio de primera al momento de antender a los pokemon, pero ya llevo más de tres minutos esperando a que me entregue a mis pokemon recuperados mientras está atenta al noticiero.  
-...Con este caso ya son tres robos de pokemon en esta semana en los cuales se han encontrado extraños patrones de arena en las escenas del crimen que dejan a la policía frente a un misterio. En otras noticias...  
Me imagino qe la enfermera está muy preocupada por esos pokemon robados, pero mi paciencia se está comenzando a acabar y necesito salir de la ciudad lo antes posible. -...enfermera Joy..  
-Oh, lo siento- se disculpa ella al recordar el por qué de mi presencia cuando me entrega cuatro pokebolas en una bandeja. -Aquí tienes a tus pokemon, para la próxima trata de no hacerlos pelear tan duro.  
-De acuerdo enfermera Joy.   
Mientras guardo mis pokebolas un extraño escalofrío recorre mi espalda y mis músculos comienzan al tensarse al sentir una extraña energía. Desde hace tiempo he tenido esa sensación de vez en cuando, pero se siente diferente en cierta forma y con mucha fuerza, por lo que dirijo mi mirada hacia el lugar de donde proviene esa fuerza en el cual observo a un entrenador de cabello negro tapado por una gorra blanca y roja hablando por teléfono en lo que el pikachu en su hombro se enfoca en la conversación.  
-Espero que llames pronto, y no olvides cambiarte los ya sabes qué todos los días.  
-No te preocupes mamá(U). Nos vemos.  
Después de colgar, el entrenador se reúne con una chica pelirroja cargando un togepi y un joven de tez morena y ojos rasgados que lo esperaban para partir. Ahora es el momento para acercarme a él.  
-Disculpa, pero me pareció oir que le ganaste a Chuck en un duelo de gimnasio. ¿Qué te parecería tener una batalla conmigo?  
El chico voltea y por un momento analiza mi vesturario que consiste en una camisa azul, pantalón y botas negras para después enfocarse en mi rostro algo pálido con ojos color ámbar y cabello plateado oscuro.  
-De acuerdo, prepárate a perder contra Ash Ketchum, el mejor entrenador de Pueblo Paleta  
-Gusto en conocerte. Soy Wes de Ciudad Pirita, y tu eres el que va a perder.  
-¿Y si comienzan con la batalla?- nos pregunta la chica pelirroja que se comenzaba a impacientar. Al fin encontramos un espacio en un parque cercano y Ash y yo nos alejamos para comenzar una batalla a muerte súbita en lo que el joven llamado Brock da la señal para comenzar. Ash dirige una mirada a su pikachu, que salta de su hombro para colocarse en posición de ataque.   
-¡Umbreon ve!  
Mi pokemon oscuro hace su aparición y no pierdo tiempo para ordenarle un ataque rápido, que el pikachu esquiva con su agilidad. Con forme avanza la batalla me voy dando cuenta de que esa sensación extraña que sentía hace rato no se ha vuelto más fuerte como otras veces. Si el pikachu es el pokemon más fuerte que tiene Ash, tal vez sólo se trate de una falsa alarma.  
-Impactrueno ahora.  
Ese grito me saca de mis pensamientos y me vuelvo a enfocar en la batalla antes de que el rayo golpee a umbreon. -Esquivalo y usa tu poder oculto  
El pokemon oscuro se mueve a la izquierda evitando el impactrueno y es rodeado por unas esferas blancas que salen volando para golpear al roedor eléctrico y dejarlo con ojos en espiral.  
-Pikachu ya no puede continuar. Wes y umbreon ganan la batalla.  
-¿Estás bien pikachu?  
-¿Pikapi pika?  
-No te preocupes, de cualquier manera te daré doble ración de comida pokemon, te la mereces por una buena batalla- En eso Ash se levanta y me extiende la mano en lo que con la otra sostiene a su pokemon. -Fue una excelente batalla Wes.  
-Lo mismo digo.  
Al darnos la mano unas chispas me hacen soltarla rápidamente, y de repente esa extraña sensación que tenía se vuelve un poco débil.   
-¿Estás bien Wes?   
-No te preocupes, pero te recomendarías que le quitaras algo de estática a pikachu. Si acumula demasiada se puede enfermar.  
-Lo tendré en cuenta(u)  
-Ay no- grita Brock al revisar el reloj que se encuentra en una tienda cercana- si no llegamos rápido al muelle nos perderemos el barco a las Islas Remolino.  
Mientras observo al trío correr en dirección al muelle me quedo pensando en esa sensación tan fuerte que tuve al estar cerca de Ash. -Dudo que alguien como él posea un pokemon de las sombras. ¿Y si Ash..?No puede ser, es imposible que ese poder provenga de él.

* * *

El mar se ve tan hermoso reflejando la luz del sol en su superficie mientras escucho cómo rompen las olas sentado en una roca. Es algo tan relajante, y me gustaría que durara para siempre.  
-Orale chimuelo, no estés ahi rascándote la barriga. Tenemos que encontrar a los bobos y robar ese pikachu.  
-Está bien, ahi voy- A veces quisiera que me dejaran en paz por un momento, pero sin mí Jessie y James no pueden hacer nada(uu). Estábamos a punto de retirarnos de la playa cuando un hombre con un peinado afro rojo y blanco con ropa de la época disco nos detiene.  
-Disculpen jóvenes entrenadores, pero necesito de su ayuda.  
-Creo que la discoteca más cercana está por allá- dice la pelirroja al señalarle al hombre.   
-Gracias de todas formas, pero mi asunto es de vida o muerte. Unos ladrones de pokemon me andan siguiendo, y lo mejor será que unos entrenadores tan groovy como ustedes se encarguen de ellos. Sé que no los conozco, pero es mejor que les de mi beedrill y mi ddrio a ustedes que tenerlos en manos de unos criminales.  
Por alguna razón no le creo en nada a ese sujeto. ¿Groovy? creo que debería buscar un psiquiatra o un asesor de moda, además de que sería muy tonto entregarle sus pokemon a unos extraños.  
-No se preocupe señor, sus pokemon estarán en buenas manos.  
-Jessie, no creo que sea buena idea.  
-Woobufet- dice la masa azul al empujarme para ponerse de acuerdo con su entrenadora. Al momento de que el hombre saca dos pokebolas para entregárselas a Jessie y James, siento como si mi cuerpo se entumeciera ante un mal presagio.   
-Confío en que ustedes podrán sacarle ritmo a esos pokemon.  
Cuando el extraño se va, me quedo viendo las pokebolas con mucha desconfianza, y más que escucho decir a su ex entrenador: -Otros más que mordieron el anzuelo.

* * *

-¡Ash Ketchum, por tu culpa perdimos el barco!  
Como si mis oídos no fueran lo suficientemente sensibles, el grito de Misty está a punto de dejarme sordo. -Lo siento()  
-No te preocupes, podemos tomar otro barco dentro de tres horas- En ese momento un par de chicas pasan por el muelle llamando la atención del criador. -Y podemos aprovechar para ver las bellezas de Cianwood.  
Normalmente Misty le jalaría las orejas a Brock, pero noto que se queda viendo el mar, como si algo en él llamara su atención. De repente un par de ojos brillantes en el agua me miran fijamente antes de que una silueta misteriosa se dirija a mar abierto.  
-¿No sabes qué fue eso Misty?  
Al percatarse de mi presencia, Misty pone una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. -¿También lo viste?  
Antes de que pudiera contestarle una red cae sobre pikachu y es arrastrado por una caña de pescar a donde se encuentra un trío muy conocido.  
-Prepárense para los problemas, bobos  
-Y más vale que teman.  
-Para progeter al mundo de la devastación.  
-Para unir a los pueblos de nuestra nación  
-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor  
-Para extender nuestro reino hasta Tepito  
-Jessie  
-Jame meme mes  
-El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz  
-Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar.  
-Meowth así es.  
No sé qué estén tramando ahora, pero no voy a dejar que se salgan con la suya. -Regresenme a pikachu ahora.  
-Sólo si puedes vencer a nuestros super pokemon. ¡Sal beedrill!  
-¡Ve dodrio!  
-¿Cómo es que consiguieron a esos pokemon?- No me sorprende el hecho de que el Equipo Rocket tengan nuevos pokemon, sino que por alguna razón parecen...malignos. Se supone que los pokemon no pueden ser malos, y aquellos que dañan a los demás sólo lo hacen por órdenes de su entrenador, pero esa mirada llena de odio me hace pensar otra cosa. Es como si sus corazones estuvieran cerrados a cualquier sentimiento.   
-Ash, ten cuidado. Algo no está bien con esos pokemon.  
Al parecer Misty también se dió cuenta de lo mismo, pero de igual forma tengo que enfrentarme a ellos si quiero de vuelta a pikachu.  
-Ve cyndaquil- grito al dejar salir al unico pokemon de fuego que tengo, esperando que se haga cargo de la situación. -Lanzallamas ahora.  
-Beedrill usa tu agilidad.  
El lanzallamas es esquivado por el beedrill, que se acerca rápidamente a cyndaquil para apuntar sus aguijones a su oponente.  
-#Doble aguja#  
Cyndaquil apenas logra salir ileso de ese ataque a pesar de su tipo, pero al ver que dodrio se cubre de un aura oscura antes de usa una especie de bola sombra me doy cuenta que va a ser mucho más difícil que lo que pensaba.  
-Ash, será mejor que te retires. Esos pokemon son muy poderosos  
-De acuerdo Brock. Cyndaquil regre...  
Antes de poder llamar de vuelta a mi pokemon el ave de tres cabezas me embiste tirándome al suelo desde unos diez metros. Misty y Brock corren a auxiliarme cuando voy notando que el Equipo Rocket aprovecha para escaparse.  
-¿Estás bien?  
-No fue nada grave Misty. ¡Equipo Rocket, regresen con mi pikachu!  
Después de levantarme y regresar a cyndaquil a su pokebola, los tres seguimos al trío de ladrones hasta que los perdemos entre los almacenes del muelle, entre los cuales vemos a cierto entrenador de cabello plateado oscuro en el suelo.  
-Wes, ¿no has visto a unas personas llevándose a un pikachu en una red?  
-Sus pokemon me acabaron de atacar hace un momento, pero no sé a dónde se dirigían.  
-Será mejor que nos separemos- sugiere Misty. -¿Nos ayudas Wes?  
-Por supuesto. No puedo dejar que esas personas tengan a sus pokemon atacando todo lo que se atraviese en su camino.  
Después de que Misty toma rumbo hacia el norte, Brock se dirija al este y Wes al sur, me percato de que nadie más esté cerca antes de presionar un botón verde en mi reloj amarillo, con el cual mi ropa se transforma en un traje negro con un relámpago dibujado a la altura del pecho, guantes y botas amarillas y un casco negro con franjas amarillas. -Si no pude vencer a esos pokemon como Ash Ketchum, tal vez pueda como Raikid.

* * *

Después de separarme de Ash y compañía me dirijo a un callejón cercano donde nadie me ve saltando al techo de un almacén de dos pisos de alto.  
-Será mejor que encuentre a esos pokemon de las sombras antes de que Ash y sus amigos piensen en enfrentarse a ellos.  
Me quedo viendo dos pokebolas que sostengo con una mano mientras la otra me la paso por debajo del área de los ojos al tiempo que una línea blanca aparece en mi rostro.  
-Que la cacería comience.

* * *

-No deben estar muy lejos.   
Con mi traje de hechicera pokemon, voy saltando de techo en techo gracias al hechizo de círculo de hadas mientras me dirijo al lugar que me señala el Resplandor de Luna, donde de seguro se encuentran los pokemon de las sombras que mencionó Kojiro.  
Flashback  
Después de separarme del grupo para buscar al Equipo Rocket, me detengo al sentir vibrar el brazalente plateado en mi bolsillo, por lo que lo saco cuidando de que nadie me vea.   
-Veo que Silver Lady acaba de recibir otra misión.  
Al escuchar esa voz detrás de mí quedé tan asustada que tomé mi mochila para golpear a esa persona con todas mis fuerzas no sin antes dar un fuerte grito. Después de tranquilizarme un poco aparece una gota de sudor en mi nuca al ver a quién acababa de tirar al suelo.  
-¿Kojiro estás bien?  
-No tenías que golpearme así. El hecho de que pueda pasar al plano astral no significa que sea inmune al dolor.(¬¬)  
-Tal vez si no te aparecieras tan repentinamente no te hubiera golpeado, hubieramos terminado esta conversación y seguiría buscando al Equipo Rocket y dos pokemon con auras tan oscuras que puedo sentir su odio.  
No sé exactamente cómo es que pude percibir ese detalle en el beedrill y el dodrio, pero al parecer Kojiro sabe algo. -¿Dijiste que viste dos pokemon con auras oscuras?  
Con ayuda de su báculo el joven sacerdote se levanta mientras un enorme chichón rojo adorna su cabeza. -Por la forma en que los describes, tal parece que encontraste a unos pokemon de las sombras.  
-¿Pokemon de las sombras?  
-Últimamente me he estado percatando de la presencia de unos pokemon cuyos corazones son cerrados por una organización maligna para así convertirlos en verdaderas máquinas de guerra, y auque para algunas personas parecen normales a simple vista, hay quienes su nivel de magia les permite sentir el odio en sus corazones o incluso ver la oscuridad que los rodean.  
-Vaya, eso explica esa sensación de miedo que tuve cuando esos pokemon salieron de sus pokebolas. Será mejor que vaya a detenerlos ahora antes de que causen destrozos.  
-Buena suerte Silver.  
Estaba a punto de irme cuando le entrego a Kojiro mi mochila donde está togepi dormido para después ir a donde el Resplandor de Luna me indica. -¿Podrías cuidar a togepi de mientras? Ya sabes que no pueden verme con él cuando soy una hechicera pokemon.   
-¿Acaso me vió cara de niñera?(--u)  
-¿Toge?(o)  
Fin de flashback  
-Al fin los encontré- me digo a mi misma al acercarme al lugar donde una multitud estaba observando cómo Brock trata de hacerles frente a los pokemon del Equipo Rocket sin mucho éxito.  
-Beedrill golpea furia ahora.  
-Dodrio usa tu ataque triple.  
El pobre criador sólo puede ver cómo su onix es vencido por ambos ataques mientras noto que el aura oscura alrededor de los pokemon se vuelve más grande conforme siguen atacando.  
-Beedrill ya es suficiente, tenemos que irnos.  
-Dodrio ya basta.   
A pesar de las órdenes del Equipo Rocket, beedrill y dodrio no dejan de usar golpes furia contra el pokemon de roca.  
-Par de inútiles, les dije que paren- grita Jessie llamando la atención de los pos pokemon, que voltean para mostrarle a sus "entrenadores" una mirada no muy amigable. -Pero si son felices así, pueden seguir(u)  
-Les dije que no era buena idea quedarnos con esos pokemon- dice meowth al resto del Equipo Rocket. -Creo que son demasiado rudos para que un par de tontos como ustedes los controle.  
-Onix regresa.   
Al irse el pokemon de roca, beedrill y dodrio enfocan su atención hacia el criador y se acercan rápidamente a él para tratar de embestirlos. Ya llegó el momento de actuar.  
-Lazo de plata.  
Al momento de saltar del techo unas cintas salen del brazalete atando solamente al ave de tres cabezas en lo que el pokemon insecto continúa avanzando hasta que un puño trueno logra detenerlo.  
-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto Raikid?  
-Había mucho tráfico.- me contesta en broma antes de que Brock me tome de las manos. Si tan siquiera supiera quién soy en realidad no lo haría(U).  
-Déjame expresar lo agradecido que estoy por haberme salvado invitándote al mejor restaurante de Cianwood esta noche mientras me dejas ver tu rostro tan resplandeciente como la luna.  
El héroe eléctrico libera una descarga leve en la espalda del criador para apartarlo de mí. -Puedes decirle lo que quieras más tarde, tiene trabajo qué hacer. Silver, puedes encargarte del dodrio, y yo me ocuparé del beedrill.  
-De acuerdo. Sólo ten cuidado, esos pokemon son muy fuertes.- De cualquier manera el sólo pensar en enfrentarme a ese bicho me pone los pelos de punta(--|||||). Una vez que el criador se aparta nos preparamos para pelear con el ave que acababa de picotear el lazo de plata para liberarse y el beedrill que se recuperó de la descarga de Raikid.  
-Disparo misil- grita el chico al lanzar unas púas de sus manos, que chocan en el aire con un ataque de picotazos venenosos en lo que voy esquivando los picotazos de dodrio antes de detenerme y formar en mis manos unas mariposas de energía blanca que van formando un patrón circular antes de lanzarla hacia el ave.  
-Círculo de hadas.  
El aro rodea al dodrio levantándolo en el aire mientras con mi mano controlo el movimiento de las mariposas para lanzar al pokemon al suelo. Aprovechando que todos los ahí presentes estaban concentrados en la batalla, Jessie y James se preparan para huir con pikachu cuando dirijo mi mano hacia ellos. -No escaparán esta vez. ¡Lazo de plata!  
El Equipo Rocket cae al momento en que sus pies se enredan en la cinta y Brock aprovecha para sacar a pikachu de la red.  
-¡Brock ten cuidado!  
El criador voltea al escuchar a Raikid para observar a la forma evolucionada de kakuna emitir un aura oscura y concentrar su energía en su aguijón para lanzar una esfera negra que se dirige hacia él con tanta rapidez que dudo que pueda usar un hechizo para evitar el golpe.  
-Coliseo del desierto  
Al sonido de esa voz cuatro columnas salen del suelo formando los vértices de un rectángulo al tiempo que especie de barrera invisible entre ellas evita que beedrill lastime al criador. Unas líneas luminosas se marcan en el concreto de la plaza delimitando una arena pokemon en cuyo centro se encuentra un chico de gabardina azul, pantalón, botas y guantes negros con una extraña hombrera en su lado izquierdo y unos lentes plateados, al igual que su cabello, que evitan que alguien vea su verdadera expresion al dirigir su vista al pokemon de pelaje lila con una gema roja en la frente y porte fino que lo acompaña, que supongo que es una de las evoluciones de eevee, y luego el chico se enfoca en el Equipo Rocket. -Será mejor que me entreguen a esos pokemon de las sombras antes de que causen más daño.  
-No nos desharemos de unos pokemon tan poderosos sólo porque nos lo piden.   
-Mejor le hacemos caso Jessie.  
-No te entrometas meowth  
-Woo bufet().  
-Dodrio, no dejes que se vayan con el pikachu- ordena James al percatarse de que su botín estaba en manos de Brock. Dodrio se cubre de un resplandor negro por un instante mientras se mueve rápidamente hacia el chico de ciudad Plateada cuando choca con una pared de energía que lo hace retroceder, sorpendiendo a todos menos al joven de lentes.  
-Nadie puede entrar ni salir del área de coliseo hasta que gane o pierda la batalla, y para dodrio está a punto de terminar. Espeon, confusión ahora.  
La gema del pokemon psíquico brilla al lanzar telequinéticamente el ave a una altura desde la cual la caida no resulta ser muy placentera. El joven de lentes toma una pokebola de su bolsillo con su mano izuierda y la placa en su muñeca comienza a brillar con una energía extraña que se transfiere a la esfera que se lanza una vez que recibe toda la energía.  
-¡Pokebola ve!  
La esfera absorbe en un rayo rojo al pokemon ave y se agita una y otra vez hasta que el resplandor que la cubre desaparece asombrando a los espectadores.   
-Oye, se supone que no debes capturar los pokemon de otros. Beedrill ve por esa pokebola-ordena Jessie sin notar el resplandor rojo en los ojos del pokemon antes de que diera media vuelta y tacleara al Equipo Rocket mandándolos a volar sobre los muros de energía que forman las columnas.  
-¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!  
- Tengan cuidado. Beedrill acaba de entrar al modo hiper.  
-¿Qué significa eso?- pregunta Raikid al joven misterioso que guarda la pokebola que le entrega su pokemon y la guarda  
-Lo único que piensa ahora es en atacar todo lo que vea, incluyendo a sus entrenadores.  
-Beedriiill  
El insecto se va acercando a con una velocidad alarmante con sus agijones apuntándome. Ni siquiera el ataque psíquico de espeon tiene la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo, por lo que sólo queda una cosa qué hacer. -¡¡¡¡¡No te me acerques!!!!(TT|||||||)  
Unas gotas de sudor aparecen en la nuca de los chicos dentro del campo de batalla al verme correr de un lado a otro siendo perseguida por el pokemon de las sombras.  
-¿Tú eres Raikid, cierto?  
-Así es, ¿y cuál es tu nombre?  
-Puedes llamarme Shadow Hunter.   
Tenían que escoger este momento para presentarse en lugar de ayudarme a detener los picotazos venenosos que me lanza el beedrill. -Raikid, onda trueno ahora.  
-El hecho que pueda usar ataques pokemon no significa que me puedes ordenar como si fuera uno(¬¬)  
-¡S"LO HAZLO!  
-Está bien(u). ¡Onda trueno!  
El chico de traje negro libera parte de su electricidad al beedrill, que deja de volar al tener sus alas paralizadas, pero aun tiene la intención de atacarme en lo que Shadow Hunter saca otra pokebola y la lanza no sin antes cubrirla de una luz blanca. Las columnas que delimitaban el área de batalla se esfuman al momento en que el chico recoge la pokebola.  
-Les agradezco su ayuda, pero tengo que irme. Vamos espeon.  
Al mover sus manos un remolino de arena rodea a Shadow Hunter provocando una polvadera de la cual todos nos cubrimos por un instante despues del cual un extraño símbolo mágico hecho de arena estaba en lugar del chico y su pokemon. La multitud se aparta al acercarse la motocicleta de la oficial Jenny, quien pone una cara de resignación al ver las líneas de arena. -Maldición, ese ladrón se escapó de nuevo.  
-No te preocupes oficial, dejaré que te robes mi cora...  
Por suerte pikachu logra detener al intento de casanova con un impactrueno antes de que se haya acercado a la policía.   
-Silver, tengo el presentimiento de que algun día nos encontraremos con otro pokemon de las sombras.  
-Lo sé Raikid. También veremos de nuevo a Shadow Hunter. 

* * *

El sonido de las olas golpeando el casco del barco donde viajo me van tranquilizando después de la doble captura que tuve hoy en aquella isla que se va volviendo un punto en el horizonte. -Me alegro haber conocido a personas que tienen el poder suficiente para enfrentarse a los pokemon de las sombras, pero me pregunto de dónde habré sentido antes sus energías. Ojalá llegue el día en que todos los pokemon tengan abiertos sus corazones.  
-Um breon- contesta mi pokemon oscuro sentado a mi lado, observando la grandeza del mar. Un sonido nos advierte que alguien ha caído al agua y voy a la popa para ver a tres chicos y sus pokemon de agua tratando en vano de alejarse de unos remolinos.  
-¡Pero si son Ash y sus amigos!  
Tenía que salvarlos de algún modo, pero sería muy tonto si me tiro al agua a ayudarlos. En eso siento una gran energía acercándose mientras mis oídos captan una dulce melodía.  
-... el guardián del mar se acerca.  
Una extraña sombra pasa por debajo de los entrenadores desviando la corriente para ponerlos a salvo lejos de los remolinos. aprovechando que nadie está cerca saco de mi bolsillo unos lentes plateados y me los pongo apretando un botón en el armazón para activar la función de binocular y ver con detalle al pokemon plateado en el momento en que sale del agua para emprender vuelo.  
-De seguro a Rui le hubiera gustado verte, Lugia.

* * *

Con un nuevo misterio y con un nuevo aliado, nuestros héroes continúan su viaje mientras intentan comprender su misión.  
Esta historia continuará...  
  
--------------------  
  
Festejando que por fin ya tengo el Pokemon Colosseum, le dedico este capítulo a Rut Lance-Crystal Fairy, Mirime Sketchit, Mari Briefs y a las admiradoras de Wes(debo admitir que se ve padre su look)  
Por favor dejen review o escriban a ashleypichuhotmail.com 


	6. La maldición de la luna llena

Resplandor de Luna  
Capítulo 6: La maldición de la luna llena  
Ash, Misty y Brock continúan su viaje por la Isla roca Amarilla para llegar a la Copa Remolino, pero nadie se imagina lo que les espera más adelante.

* * *

-Apurense, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que los bobos lleguen.  
-Si tan siquieras ayudaras un poco- le grito a Jessie mientras James y yo seguimos cavando. El sol que se puso directo sobre nosotros no nos ayuda a soportar el calor que esta comenzando a hacer. Salgo del agujero para refescarme con la poca brisa que hay y no tardo en ver a la pelirroja tomandose nuestra agua en lo que la masa azul la abanica. -Oye se supones que cada quien tendria su parte  
-No es mi culpa que mi parte sea la de abajo  
-Woo bu wobu  
-Oigan, vengan rápido- nos grita James desde el fondo del agujero. Los tres nos apuramos a bajar y nos fijamos en la caja dorada con candado que sostiene el peliazul.  
-Ajalejaleo, esa caja debe valer una fortuna  
-Lo que esté adentro debe valer todavia más. Apártense, que voy a abrir eso  
Con una pala que estaba cerca, Jessie golpea el candado de la caja, pero no parece ceder. En los siguentes minutos nos quedamos viendo confundidos sus posteriores intentos de romper el candado. -¿Por qué no quiere abrir esta cosa?  
-Woo bufet.  
-Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez hayan más tesoros enterrados por aquí, y si le damos uno de esos tesoros al jefe nos dará un ascenso  
-Tienes razon chimuelo  
-Hay que cavar por nuestro ascenso  
Con palas y picos nos ponemos a cavar más, cuando golpeo algo duro. Nos alegramos al pensar que encontramos otro tesoro, pero unos temblores nos comienzan a preocupar.  
-Por favor diganme que un snorlax acaba de caerse cerca.  
-Dudo que sea eso.  
Repentinamente una columna de agua se forma levantándonos y salimos catapulteados hacia el cielo, con la caja resbalándose de las manos de Jessie en el proceso. -Ahi va mi tesoro(ToT)  
-Creo que rompimos la tuberia de agua(uu)  
-Ya nos mandaron a volar antes de pelear con los bobos(uu)  
-Woo bufet  
Solo nos queda decir algo antes de tener un duro aterrizaje: -¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!

* * *

-¿Escucharon eso?  
-Debio ser tu imaginacion Ash-me contesta Misty mientras seguimos comiendo. Podría jurar que escuché al Equipo Rocket, pero ahora lo que importa es llenar mi estómago. Aprovechando que la chica de Ciudad Celeste está ocupada dandole de comer a togepi tomo su plato, me como su ración y dejo el plato donde estaba. Una vez que termina de alimentar a su pokemon, Misty se dispone a comer cuando nota que su plato está vacío.  
-Ash Ketchum, ¿qué hiciste con mi comida?  
-¿Yo? nada- le contesto con la cara más inocente que pueda tener.  
-Confiesalo. Te comiste mi plato  
-Si asi fuera que el cielo me castigue  
Repentinamente algo me golpea la cabeza y termino en el suelo. Pikachu se acerca a examinar esa cosa que me golpeó, que resulta ser una caja dorada algo mojada y que parece tener una grieta a causa de la caída. -#¿qué será eso#  
-No tengo idea- le respondo mientras me sobo la cabeza. -pero es raro que haya caido del cielo, pika.  
-¿Te sientes bien Ash?  
-Solo me duele la cabeza, pika- Por alguna razón ese pika salió incoscientemente de mi boca, pero no debe importar si pasa una vez. -Creo que sera mejor que descanse un poco, pika.  
-Creo que te golpeaste muy fuerte. Estas comenzando a hablar raro-Me dice Misty algo preocupada.  
-Pero si me escucho normal, pika- Está bien, esto ya me está asustando. -Ay dios, ¿qué me está pasando, pika?  
Brock se acerca a la cacerora y sirve estofado en un plato que me da.-Será mejor que te tranquilices. Tal vez sea temporal, así que lo mejor será esperar.  
-Espero que tengas razon, pika. Además, no es que pueda pasar algo más, pika.  
Una vara vuela hacia mi cara tirándome de nuevo al suelo y el estofado se derrama en mi ropa. -Yo y mi bocota, pika(-o-)  
-¿Estás bien Ash?Perdoname, es que estaba entrenando a umbreon y sin querer lancé la vara muy lejos  
-Hola Wes- contesta el criador tan pronto como reconoce al chico de cabello cenizo. -Justo acabamos de comer, pero aun queda algo de estofado por si quieres.  
El entrenador se queda viendo las tres ollas de estofado, dos de ellas vacías y una con muy poco estofado. -Se ven que se alimentan bien(u)  
-Es que resulta que Ash tiene el estomago de un snorlax  
-No es cierto, pika- rápidamente me tapo la boca al notar que dije pika de nuevo. Wes me mira algo extrañado, y baja la vista para notar la caja dorada en el suelo, pero el candado se encontraba abierto y la tapa levantada, como si alguien la hubiera abierto.  
-¿Dónde encontraron eso?  
-No tenemos idea, sólo cayó en la cabeza de Ash.  
El chico levanta la caja y comienza a examinarla, cuando se fija en unas marcas en la tapa. -Parece que hay algo  
-¿Puedes entender lo que dice?  
-Algo así Brock. Mi abuelo trabajaba en una tienda de antigüedades y a veces lo ayudaba a traducir grabados antiguos -contesta Wes cuando deja de observar la caja, indicando que logro descifrar lo que dice. -Lamentablemente el tiempo borró algunas palabras, pero se menciona una maldición y algo que pasará a las doce de una noche de luna llena cuando se abra la caja.  
-¿Una maldición, pika? ¿significa que me va a pasar algo cuando sea luna llena, pika?  
-Deja de decir tanto pika Ash, me vuelves loca(-o-)  
-No puedo evitarlo, pika.(uu)  
-Creo que será cuestión de tiempo para averiguar lo que pasará.  
No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto a mí. Si esto no es lo peor que me ha pasado, tengo el presentimiento de que va a empeorar.  
-#Deben ser ellos los que me liberaron#  
Volteo a ver unos arbustos y me fijo en algo rosa moviéndose entre ellos para alejarse. Pensaría que fue jigglypuff, pero ese pokemon se veía demasiado rosa, ademas de que con lo que dijo parece tener una conexión con esa caja.

* * *

-Según este mapa que robé en el museo de Cianwood, debe estar por aquí. - me digo a mí misma mientras camino con el aspecto de una arquéologa para evitar sospechas sobre mis verdaderas intenciones. Después de una semana de buscar el lugar me siento emocionada por tomar posesión de la caja pokemopolitana que tanto habla el mapa, y que según esté, perteneció a una princesa de la antigüedad. Por desgracia la humedad del barco donde hallaron este pedazo de papel hizo casi imposible localizar el sitio, pero el esfuerzo valió la pena. Mirando el mapa de nuevo, me fijo que estoy a cinco pasos de encontrar lo que tanto he buscado, por lo que prepalo mi pala y mi pico para excavar.  
-Ahora si ese tesoro sera...¿qué pasó aquí?  
Para mi mala suerte, en el lugar donde debería excavar está un gran agujero con agua hasta la mitad, como si un tonto hubiera cavado y rompiera una tubería de agua.  
-Tanto trabajo...para nada... un momento, tal vez pueda averiguar quién tiene la caja  
Comienzo a concentrarme y mi forma cambia a la de un alakazam. gracias al ADN de ditto que poseo puedo usar las habilidades del pokemon en el cual me convierto, y mientras avanza la meditacion comienzo a ver partes del bosque. lentamente se forma una silueta humana y poco a poco se empiezan a definir los detalles de esa imagen, hasta ver a un chico de cabello negro con gorra blanca con rojo, playera negra bajo una camisa azul con mangas blancas cortas, pantalón azul y tenis blancos con azul.  
-Es ese chico.  
Al abrir los ojos comienzo a jadear mientras vuelvo a mi forma de arlequina. A pesar de tener esta habilidad desde hace un año aún me cuesta usar las habilidades de un pokemon evolucionado, pero esta vez pude resistir mejor que antes.  
-Después de descansar, será mejor que le dé una visita a ese chico. Creo que se llama Ash Ketchum.

* * *

El día de hoy me pareció buena idea quedarme a acampar con Ash y sus amigos para variar un poco. Desde hace tres semanas que llegué a Johto la única compañía que tuve eran mi espeon y umbreon. Pero aún extraño a esa chica pelirroja que rescaté un día de unos pillos y me enseñó a usar mi magia innata. Aunque a veces era un dolor de cabeza su sonrisa me alumbraba el día más gris.  
-Rui.  
-¿Wes te sientes bien, pika?  
-No es nada Ash. Es sólo que me sorprende estar en un lugar con mucha vegetación.  
-¿Acaso tienes claustofobia por estar aquí, pika?- Debió querer decir agorafobia(N/a: miedo a espacios abiertos)  
-Claro que no. Es que yo vengo de una región desértica, y casi nunca había visto tantos árboles antes. Incluso los pokemon salvajes son raros allá. ¿Ash?  
-¿Si, pika?- me pregunta cuando se da cuenta de que se está rascando su cabeza con el pie, como si fuera un growlithe -Creo que estoy empeorando, pika(o.o)  
-Si no supiera que tienes una maldición diría que eres un guerrero pokemon que tiene problemas de instinto.  
-¿Un guerrero pokemon, pika?- me pregunta algo confundido el chico, por lo que saco de mi mochila un libro empastado en cuero y lo abro para que Ash pueda verlo.  
-Es un libro que me dió mi abuelo antes de salir de viaje, y habla sobre las leyendas más famosas del mundo, como el origen de raikou, suicune y entei; tambien habla del guardián del mar e incluso sobre el legendario mew.  
-No sé por qué me suena ese nombre, pika.  
-...pero mi leyenda favorita es la de los guerreros pokemon. Según el libro eran la raza que construyó la gran Pokemópolis, y a simple vista se ven como personas comunes y corrientes, pero a partir de su décimo tercer cumpleaños pueden usar los ataques y habilidades pokemon.  
Ash se ve muy interesado por la historia, pero enfoca su atención en una imagen donde están dibujados un ninja, una especie de caballero de armadura azul y un samurai, los tres debajo de la representación de un eclipse, y a los lados se encuentran dos figuras vestidas en dorado y plateado, respectivamente. El entrenador se acerca a ver detemidamente la imagen plateada y su rostro expresa sorpresa. -Esa parece Silver Lady, pika.  
-Según la leyenda, hace casi quinientos años varios espíritus amenazaron con destruir el mundo, pero dos hechiceros realizaron un conjuro para sellarlos con la ayuda de tres guerreros pokemon. Es probable que Silver Lady sea la reencarnación de uno de los hechiceros.  
-Es lo más razona...¿escuchaste eso, pika?  
-No he oido nada.  
-Será mejor que regrese con los demás, pika.  
Dejando el libro a un lado, Ash sale corriendo hacia el campamento muy rápidamente. No se si estar más sorprendido por su velocidad o por el hecho de que corre usando sus manos como patas. Estaba a punto de irme cuando noto a un rattata correr hacia donde se dirigía el entrenador. No le hubiera tomado importancia si no fuera por el hecho que la pequeña rata emite una energía algo inusual.  
-Será mejor que me prepare para cazar esta noche.  
Tomando el libro de leyendas, lo guardo en la mochila y saco en su lugar una gabardina azul y unos lentes plateados para prepararme para la acción. -Ojalá que Ash no comience sin mí, pika. Vaya, creo que después de tanta plática ya comencé a hablar como él(uuU).

* * *

Lo que parecía una merienda tranquila se volvió un caos cuando una red cae sobre mí y Brock. Luego una segunda red aprisiona a pikachu y togepi al tiempo en que una especie de charizard gigante mecánico toma la red y se lo traga literalmente mientras una plataforma en la cabeza se levanta para dejar ver a Jessie y James. -Debí suponer que eran ustedes.  
-Será mejor que se preparen para los problemas  
-Y más vale que teman.  
-Para proteger al mundo de la devas...oigan, ¿dónde está el bobo?  
-Buena pregunta- ojalá Ash llegue pronto para mandar a volar al Equipo Rocket como de costumbre. Al ver un destello me cubro de la luz, pero al ver de dónde venía me fijé en la caja que dejamos en medio del mantel de picnic mientras almorzábamos antes de la aparición del Equipo Rocket. La luz que reflejaba su tapa me hizo ver al cielo cubierto con nubes que mostraban parte de la luna. -Ay no, hoy hay luna llena.  
El "charizard" se agacha para tomar la caja y se la lleva a la boca con el fin de que entrara a su interior. Al momento en que las garras sueltan el objeto dorado, un fearow lo toma para descocierto del trío de ladrones. -¿Qué hace ese pajarraco con mi caja?  
-No te preocupes Jessie, aun podemos quitársela.  
El robot pokemon mueve las manos para noquear al ave en pleno vuelo, provocando que la caja salga volando y golpee a Brock en la cabeza. -¿Estás bien?  
-Despiértame cuando todo termine  
La caja cae cerca y gracias a dios compruebo que no se haya formado una nueva grieta. -Ojalá a Brock no le pase algo como a Ash.  
-Será mejor que me devuelvas eso.  
Una especie de daga roza mi mano y suelto la caja por el dolor. Mientras trato de sanar la herida me fijo en la chica de cabello aqua con antifaz negro que hace juego con su traje blanco y negro. -¡Mirage!¿qué planeas hacer?  
-Sólo vine por el tesoro que me pertenece. Ahora será mejor que me vaya antes de que alguien más se meta en mi camino.  
Después de decir eso la arlequina se interna en el bosque para escapar. Entretanto unos cohetes salen de las alas del charizard robot y éste se eleva para volar en la misma dirección en la que fue Mirage.  
-No dejaré que esa payasa se robe mi caja de tesoros.  
-¡Al infinito y más allá!  
-¡Wo bufet!  
-Ojalá pudiera salir de aquí- me decía a mí misma cuando noto la daga que lanzó Mirage en el suelo. Con ella logro romper la red y quedar libre. Me quedo viendo al criador, que parece que no va a despertar en un buen rato, y aprovecho para sacar el Resplandor de Luna de mi bolsillo y ponerlo en mi muñeca mientras recito el hechizo. -Luz del guardián plateado, ilumina el camino para combatir el mal de este mundo a Misty, tu elegida.  
Un círculo luminoso se forma en mis pies en lo que el zafiro del brazalete brilla al tiempo que un remolino de viento plateado se forma alrededor de mí.  
-¡Luna mística, yo te invoco!  
El viento plateado toca mi ropa convirtiendo mi ropa en una especie de leotardo azul con falda. Posteriormente un peto plateado con grabados azules se materializa, al igual que el sombrero, botas y brazaletes. Una vez transformada en Silver Lady me dirijo a alcanzar a Mirage y el Equipo Rocket antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

-¿Dónde estará el campamento, pika?- A pesar de ser rápido, mi velocidad no sirve de nada si no sé el camino para volver con los chicos. -Sólo espero que pikachu esté bien, pika.  
Un sonido de turbina comienza a lastimar mis oídos y trato de cubrirlos con las manos para reducir algo el ruido, pero en el proceso logro oir unas pisadas provenientes de mi izquierda. Al voltear me fijo en una figura en traje blanco y negro llevándose en brazos un objeto dorado rectangular. -Pero si es Mirage, pika.  
-#Saquénme de aquí#- escucho gritar a pikachu cuando un charizard robótico pasa volando sobre mí. Sin pensarlo dos veces me subo a un árbol y doy un gran salto para sujetarme de la cola del charizard mientras continúa volando. cubro mi cuerpo en electricidad permitiendo que la energía magnética generada me mantenga sujeto al robot mientras se mueve. Mirage se va acercando a un claro y deja de correr cuando el charizard mecánico aterriza frente a ella.  
-¿Adónde crees que vas?  
-Será mejor que nos devuelvas esa caja si no quieres ser una payasita a las brasas.  
-¡No soy una payasita!  
-Entonces, será mejor que active el lanzallamas.  
El robo-charizard abre la boca para lanzar una llamarada, cuando Mirage deja la caja en el suelo y toma la forma de un blastoise para contrarrestar el fuego con una hidrobomba.  
-¡Ajalejaleo, puede transformarse como un ditto!(o.o)  
-Payasa o fenómeno, no dejaré que se lleve la caja.  
El lanzallamas aumenta su potencia ocasionando que el blastoise se desconcentre y desvíe su ataque al costado derecho del robot que, para mi mala suerte, es justo donde me encuentro.  
-Esto va a dolerme, pika  
-Arenas movedizas  
Repentinamente el charizard se va hundiendo en la tierra hasta que la cintura queda al ras del suelo, lo que hace errar la hidrobomba antes de que me tirara, en lo que el Equipo Rocket trata de entender lo sucedido.  
-¿Alguien se siente como que les hubiera tragado la tierra?  
-Wo bufet  
-A tí debería tragarte la tierra  
El pokemon tortuga se prepara para aprovechar la situación cuando el suelo abajo de él se vuelve demasiado suave para soportar su peso y termine hundiéndose también hasta la cintura. Un centelleo plateado me hace voltear a un claro donde un chico de cabello cenizo con lentes plateados y gabardina azul con pantalón y botas negras se encuentra con sus manos en el suelo. -No puedo creer que hayan hecho una fiesta sin mí.  
-Y creo que ciertas personas deben devolver lo que tomaron- dice una voz proveniente de una chica pelirroja vestida de plateado que salta desde la rama de un árbol para caer al lado del chico de lentes. -Shadow Hunter, no creí verte por aquí  
-Me alegro verte de nuevo, linda dama.  
No se por qué me enojo, pero quisiera que ese Shadow Hunter se alejara de Silver. Con la electricidad que libero sin querer activo una compuerta secreta por la cual observo una caja de vidrio en cuyo interior se encuentra mi pokemon.  
-#Ash, me alegro de verte#  
-#Hola tío Ash#(nn)  
-Hola togepi, pika. Ahora será mejor que salgamos, pika.  
Una vez que abro la jaula, los pokemon se colocan en mi espalda y salimos para bajar del pokemon mecánico cuando la tierra comienza a temblar. Ahí me fijo que Mirage cambia su forma a un onix para salir de la tierra y a darle una serie de coletazos al robot mientras lucho por no soltarme de él  
-Meowth, haz algo para que nos deje en paz.  
-Tendré que activar el lanzallamas a toda potencia.  
El charizard abre la boca formando una gran gola de fuego que la serpiente de tierra esquiva. Los árboles cercanos comienzan a arder por el intenso calor mientras el pokemon de roca intenta enrollarse alrededor del pokemon mecánico, que se las tiene que arreglar con sus movimientos limitados de la cintura para arriba. Con cada llamarada más arboles se queman y varios más caen al suelo con el constante golpeteo de la cola de onix. Con un movimiento de manos Shadow Hunter invoca una tormenta de arena con la cual intenta apagar el incendio, pero con las llamaradas constantes del robot terminará cansándose pronto. -Si siguen así van a acabar con el bosque, pika.  
-Flechas de plata  
Silver Ladylanza varias flechas hacia el onix, pero su dura piel las hace rebotar e incluso una casi me da.  
-Ten cuidado a dónde apuntas, pika.  
-Lo siento.  
Al ver detenidamente las flechas se me ocurre una idea. -Silver, ¿esas flechas son metálicas, pika?  
-Por algo son flechas de plata(-o-u)  
-Lanza una a la boca del robo-charizard, pika. Yo me encargo de lo demás, pika.  
-Está bien.  
La hechicera mueve sus manos para trazar un arco luminoso en el aire y lo sujeta al tiempo en que una flecha aparece y trata de apuntar hacia el lugar indicado. -Ahi van. ¡Flechas de plata!  
Cuando la flecha se clava en un diente del robot lanzo a pikachu para terminar con mi plan -Impactrueno ahora, pika  
La descarga es atraída por la flecha de metal causando un corto circuito al robo-charizard y atrapo a mi pokemon antes de saltar al onix y correr por las rocas de su cuerpo para llegar al suelo.  
-Será mejor que nos alejemos de aquí, pika.  
-No puedo creer que nos haya vencido un bobo más corriente que común- se escucha a James en el interior del pokemon mecánico en lo que su boca queda atascada por la electicidad.  
-Dudo que pueda empeorar.  
-Wobufett  
-¡Aléjate del botón del lanzallamas!  
Algo de fuego logra verse en el hocico del charizard y al no tener dónde salir el robot se sobre calienta y nos agachamos al momento de la explosión que lanza a volar al Equipo Rocket y Mirage.  
-¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!  
-¡Me las van a pagar la próxima!  
-Hicimos un buen trabajo, ¿no lo crees pika?  
-Este...será mejor que te veas- Silver extiende su mano y veo en su brazalete estupefacto mi reflejo con unos círculos rojos en las mejillas, similares a los de pikachu.  
-¿Qué me está pasando, pika?(o.o)  
-#Debe ser la maldición. Mira#  
Levanto la vista al cielo para ver la luna llena entre las nubes que poco a poco se alejan de ésta. -No me puede pasar eso ahora, pika.  
-Chicos, pueden preocuparse de eso luego- nos interrumpe el chico de gabardina azul, quien parece algo agotado después de lanzar tanta arena a las llamas que lanzó el robot del Equipo Rocket. -No creo poder detener el incendio yo solo.  
-Destello nocturno  
Una especie de polvo plateado es esparcido por el viento y poco a poco el fuego va disminuyendo su intensidad hasta extinguirse mientras la luz que refleja embellece el paisaje nocturno.  
-¿Cómo hiciste eso silver?  
-En realidad no hice nada. Oye, ya estás hablando normal.  
-¿En serio?- Me toco las mejillas para comprobar que habían vuelto a la normalidad y tomo a pikachu para hacer una pequeña danza de celebración. -¡qué bien!¡Pude volver a la normalidad!  
-Tengo el presentimiento de que alguien nos ayudó- comenta Shadow Hunter al tiempo en que voltea al bosque, donde una silueta femenina se escabulle entre los árboles para alejarse.

* * *

No importa que esos tontos hayan arruinado mi oportunidad de mostrarle al Equipo Rocket quién era mejor, pero al menos me alegro tener la caja en mi poder. -Al menos el esfuerzo valió la pena  
-¿Otra vez con esas cosas inútiles?  
-Deja de molestar Spyde- le contesto al lanzar un rayo burbuja de mi mano transformada en la de un poliwhirl bajando a mi hermano del techo. -Esos entrometidos se las verán conmigo la próxima vez. ahora a ver mi tesoro.  
Cuando abro la caja quedo petrificada al ver su contenido y mi forma cambia a la de un mankey mientras dejo salir mi ira. -¡No puedo creer que haya pasado por tanto para encontrar nada!  
Con tanta furia termino golpeando la pared de la cabaña donde nos encontrábamos, y el golpe tenía tanta fuerza que los tablones de madera terminan colapsándose sobre nosotros.  
-Será mejor que aprendas a manejar tu enojo payasita  
-¡Por milésima vez, no me llames payasita!

* * *

-Buenos días a todos. ¿Ya te encuentras mejor Brock?  
-Eso parece- me contesta aún con el chipote que se hizo la noche anterior. Aún así el criador de Ciudad Plateada sigue sirviendo comida pokemon a pikachu y togepi. -Me alegro de que hayas podido deshacerte de esa maldición a tiempo Ash.  
-Yo también, aunque me pregunto de dónde habrá venido ese polvo plateado. Ojalá hubieras estado para verlo Misty.  
-Ojalá(u)  
-¡Ash cuidado!  
-¿qué pa..?- el entrenador no logra reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar un frisbee que se estrella en su cara y Wes se acerca para verificar si no se había lastimado Ash.  
-Lo siento, es que estaba jugando con un pokemon que me encontré anoche. Puedes salir amiguita.  
Una oreja verde se asoma por detrás del chico de cabello cenizo y con mucha cautela un clefairy de orejas verdes y un cuerpo más rosa de lo usual se asoma desde su escondite. -¿Cle fairy?  
-Vaya, un clefairy de extraños colores. Si que tuviste suerte para encontrarlo.  
-Más bien ella tuvo suerte de que la encontrara. Terminó atrapada en el incendio de ayer de la noche y con varias pociones pude sanarla, y esta mañana decidió ser mi pokemon  
-Clefairy- dice el pokemon abrazando la pierna de su nuevo entrenador. Me alegro de que Wes hubiera salvado al clefairy del fuego, pero al ver detenidamente al pokemon siento una energía cálida provenir de él, la misma que tuve cuando apareció ese polvo plateado.  
-Quizá sea sólo ideas mías.

* * *

Wes y clefairy se despiden de nuestros héroes mientras ellos continuan su viaje hacia la Copa Remolino, donde nuevos desafíos los estarán esperando.  
Esta historia continuará...

* * *

Lamento muchísimo no haber actualizado en casi tres meses, pero me vi forzada a retrasar mis fics por causas de fuerza mayor(léase universidad, sequía de ideas, mala conexión y computadora chafa-o-u). Ya que se acaba de terminar un año más, agradezco mucho a quienes en ese tiepo me han enviado reviews y a Mirime Sketchit, Mari Briefs y a todo el Sugoi gummi por apoyarme y soportarme todo este año. Esta vez dedico este capítulo a Rut Lance por su cumpleaños (ojalá te diera un muñeco de Wes, pero no alcanza el dinero uu)  
Felicitaciones de Año Nuevo y comentarios favor de dejarlos en el review o a ashley(guion 


	7. En busca del espíritu

Resplandor de Luna  
Cap. 7: En busca del espíritu  
Es un hermoso día soleado y el clima es perfecto para la ceremonia de inaguración de la Copa Remolino.En medio del estadio lleno de agua se encuentran unas embarcaciones que se colocan en posicion para dejar que los entrenadores tripulantes observen el espectáculo.  
-Aun no puedo creer que estamos aquí.  
-Te entiendo Misty. Sólo espero que el banquete de inaguración sea pronto.  
-No es momento para pensar en comer(-o-)  
-Mira, allá está Brock- me señala el entrenador señalando al criador en las gradas, junto a pikachu y togepi. Me fijo que todos voltean al ver a un palco y me fijo en una chica de cabello morado con vestido blanco con azul, que es presentada como Maya, la sacerdotisa del mar, pero me llama la atención el báculo que ella sujeta, que de alguna manera me hipnotiza con su belleza, que se acentúa cuando la sacerdotisa lo coloca al sol de modo que el ambiente se cubre de una luz azul.  
-Qué hermoso, no crees Ash¿Ash?  
Me sorprendo al ver que Ash no se encuentra, ni tampoco los demás entrenadores y todo el estadio está vacío, a excepción mia y de Maya, la cual me mira fijamente.  
-Me alegra de que hayas llegado. El momento se acerca.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
Una columna de agua se levanta frente a mí en lo que una silueta surge en su interior, dirigiendo sus ojos brillantes a mí.  
-Ese pokemon...  
-¿Te encuentras bien Misty?  
Al sentir una mano en mi hombro salgo de una especie de trance y me fijo que todo está normal, como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
-No es nada, solo estaba pensando en algo- le contesto en lo que la sacerdotisa se retira del palco. No se si lo que pasó fue una ilusion o no, pero tendré que hablar con ella para verificarlo.

* * *

Aprovechando que todos se encuentran en la ceremonia de inaguración me acerco a los teléfonos del centro pokemon e inserto una tarjeta para marcar de larga distancia y espero a que me contesten cuando un pokemon rosa me mira algo curioso.  
-¿Fairy?  
-Veo que no conoces los videoteléfonos. Esto se usa para comunicarse con las personas que viven lejos.  
-Buenas noches-me contesta un niño de cabello castaño con una pijama azul con estampado de dragonair- Wes, me alegro de verte  
-Perdón por despertarte Secc, es que me olvidé de la diferencia de horas. ¿Y cómo están los de la pandilla?  
-Están bien, aunque Nett se anda desvelando últimamente intentando localizar la nueva base de Cipher.  
Cómo no recordar que gracias a Nett y sus amigos pude detener a la organización Cipher de seguir distribuyendo pokemon de las sombras en Orre, solo que no contamos con que algunos de sus miembros escaparan y comenzaran a operar en Johto. -Espero que pronto consiga esa informacion.  
-Por cierto¿por qué usas esa ropa?- me pregunta el chico al notar que llevo puesta una gorra roja y camisa azul con chaqueta café.  
-Lo que pasa es que conseguí un trabajo como asistente de camarógrafo para pasar desapercibido. Es posible que en una competencia tan importante como la Copa Remolino alguien use un pokemon de las sombras para asegurar su victoria.  
-Ahora que me acuerdo, un contacto de Isla Roca Roja me ha reportado haber visto a Miror B. Es probable que haya decidido participar por dinero.  
-¿Ese payaso en la Copa Remolino?-le pregunto en lo que trato de contener la risa. -Aun si usara un pokemon de la sombra perdería en el primer round.  
-Recuerda que él es uno de los generales más tramposos de Cipher, no te confíes.  
-No te preocupes, estaré preparado.  
-Bueno, nos vemos. Mañana tengo un examen y tengo que dormir.  
-Nos vemos.  
Ya que colgué noto la ausencia del pokemon hada y me quedo pensando si habrá hecho alguna travesura cuando escucho algo cayéndose.  
-¿Qué has hecho clefairy?  
-Fairy- me contesta el pokemon bajo una mesa de la recepción con un periódico en su cabeza. Una foto me llama la atención y tomo el diario para leer la nota.  
-"El espíritu Marino, valuado en tres mil millones de pokeyens ha salido del museo para ser portado por Maya, la sacerdotisa del mar, durante la competencia de la Copa Remolino. Sin embargo, la policía ha recibido llamadas anónimas amenazando con robarse ese preciado báculo". Sólo un tonto amenazaría a la policía, pero será mejor que investigue por si Cipher está involucrado.

* * *

Lo hicimos totodile  
-#No fue nada#- Me contesta el pokemon mientras hace su baile de victoria despues de nuestra primera pelea. Me dirigía a los vestidores cuando una presencia extraña me da escalofrios.  
-¿Que fue eso?  
Me aguanto la risa al ver a un hombre de cabello afro en cafe y blanco vestido con un trae de lentejuelas al estilo de los setentas y lentes oscuros de marco azul pasando a mi lado en direccion al estadio. Pero hay algo que no me parece bien.  
-Totodile, qué te parece si vemos la siguiente batalla  
- #Por mi está bien#  
Tomo el camino hacia las gradas y llego a tiempo para ver cómo Miror B., como es presentado el sujeto, libera de su pokebola un golduck con cara de pocos amigos.  
-Lo sabia, es un pokemon de las sombras.  
Volteo a ver quien dijo eso cuando me fijo en un camarografo de cabello cenizo con lentes oscuros que se me queda viendo para despues desviar la mirada. Me pregunto de dónde se me hace familiar ese chico.  
-Será una batalla de un pokemon cada uno y sin límite de tiempo.  
Antes de que el réferi termine de explicar las reglas el golduck salta al agua y nada para comenzar a golpear a su oponente, que se trataba de un dewgong -#¿Qué es lo que le pasa#  
-Parece que esta fuera de control- comparado con ese pokemon charizard era la amabilidad andante. Aun cuando el pokemon foca estuviera incosciente, la evolucion de psyduck continúa con sus golpes furia, y si sigue asi..no quiero pensar en eso.  
-¡Ya basta!  
Todos se sorprenden al ver un remolino de agua levantando a golduck y golpeandolo contra la pared del estadio con tanta fuerza que queda fuera del combate. Al mirar al palco central veo a Maya muy enfadada con el Espíritu Marino brillando por unos instantes más hasta que desaparece el resplandor.  
-Tanta brutalidad no es aceptada en la Copa Remolino, asi que declaro a Miror B. descalificado de esta competencia.  
-¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme eso?- reclama el hombre del afro, a lo que recibe el abucheo del público y se vuelve blanco de los jitomates que comienzan a ofrecer un trio de vendedores.  
-Vengan a comprar sus jitomates.  
-Hay oferta especial de dos por uno.  
-Wooo bufet  
Unos oficiales se acercan para retirar a Miror B. del estadio, pero entre forcejeos logro escucharlo -Juro que me vengaré.  
-#Creo que tanto gel le endureció la cabeza#  
-Eso creo. ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer?  
-#Pero desayunaste hace dos horas#  
-Entonces será mi segundo desayuno(N/a: ni que fuera hobbit XD)  
-#Ya qué#(uuU)

* * *

Me quedo viendo la luna en mi habitación mientras Brock, pikachu y togepi se dedican a dormir. Ash como siempre salió a entrenar a estas horas, pero estaria bien que descansara un poco más de vez en cuando, aunque me debería preocupar por mi duelo de mañana.  
-Será mejor que camine un poco.  
Salgo de la habitación cuidando de no despertar a nadie y me dirijo al jardín, donde una fuente en el centro refleja la luz de la luna y una suave brisa lleva el aroma de las flores a mi nariz.  
-Es muy hermoso.  
-Lo sé, desde aqui la luna se mejor.  
-¿Ash, que haces aqui?-le pregunto al entrenador al reconocer su voz.  
-Tomaba un descanso de mi entrenamiento. Crei que estabas dormida a esta hora.  
-No podia dormir.  
-¿Por el duelo de mañana verdad?  
-Asi es.  
Ambos nos sentamos en una banca y nos ponemos a contemplar la luna. Volteo a ver a Ash y me fijo en sus ojos cafés resplandeciendo con la luz nocturna y su cabello siendo peinado por el viento lo hace verse tan...  
-¿Qué pasa Misty¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?  
-No es nada  
Rápidamente giro mi cabeza al otro lado para que no me vea ruborizarme, pero no me habia fijado que estaba al borde de la banca cuando estaba a punto de caerme si no fuera que el entrenador se levanta rápidamente y me sujeta a tiempo.  
-Estuvo cerca.- Ahi el chico se da cuenta de que su cara está cerca de la mía y me parecio verlo ruborizado. Lentamente acerca su cara a la mía y cierro los ojos para esperar sus labios, cuando se escucha una explosion a lo lejos que provoca que Ash me suelte.  
-Vino del museo.  
-Al menos avisa antes- le digo aun recuperandome del golpe, pero al levantarme me doy cuenta que no se encuentra el entrenador de pueblo Paleta.  
-¿Habrá sido mi imaginación? Pero juraria que logre sentir su respiración cerca de mi.  
En eso siento el brazalete plateado vibrar en mi bolsillo y lo saco para ver una flecha en el zafiro señalandome al lugar de la explosion. -Tal parecen que necesitan a Silver Lady.

* * *

Las salidas del museo se encuentran bloqueadas por unos sujetos de traje azul lidereados por un hombre de peinado afro con un vestuario más ridículo que su peinado, quien mantiene a Maya, mi "jefe", un reportero de la CNP(Canal de Noticias Pokemon), y a mí como rehenes. -¿Qué es lo que quiere un bufón como tú?  
-Sólo quiero vengarme por lo que ella me ha hecho- contesta señalando a la sacerdotisa del mar. -Entrégame ese báculo si no quieres sentir mi ira.  
-Nunca dejaré que el Espíritu Marino caiga en malas manos.  
-Será mejor que hablemos en privado.  
El sujeto jala a Maya de la mano para llevarla a otra habitación en lo que sus secuaces vigilan que no intentemos seguirla. Lamentablemente no puedo arriesgarme a que descubran mi identidad, pero creo que tendré que sacar un truco de la manga.  
-¡No te muevas!- grita uno de los soldados al notar que me agacho.  
-No seas paranoico. Sólo iba a atar mis agujetas.  
Aprovechando que bajaron la guardia coloco las manos en el suelo para realizar un hechizo. -¡Arenas movedizas!  
Los lacayos de Miror B. se sorprenden al ver cómo se hunden en el suelo hasta la cintura quedando inmovilizados. Al parecer mi jefe queda también asombrado.  
-¿Cómo hiciste eso?  
-Mi trabajo anterior era como asistente de mago, y terminé aprendiendo unos cuantos trucos. Será mejor que llame a la policía mientras detengo a ese bufón.  
-¿Estás seguro de poder contra él?  
-No se preocupe, tambien soy entrenador pokemon.  
Ambos salimos de la habitación y nos separamos en uno de los pasillos del museo. Una vez que me aseguré de estar solo y que no hubiera una cámara de seguridad cerca paso mis dedos por el rostro para dibujar una línea blanca bajo los ojos y me concentro para hacer que un tornado de arena me cubra. Cuando el tornado desaparece mi ropa es reemplazada por unos lentes plateados, una gabardina azul bajo la cual se encuentra una camisa de cuello de tortuga y pantalones negros, como las botas, y un par de placas rojas que cubren mi hombro y mano izquierdos. -Ahora sí, a detener a ese bufón.  
-¡Cuidado!  
Al voltear me fijo en una figura de traje y casco negros que va resbalando hacia mí rápidamente y despues del choque terminamos en el suelo.  
-¿Por qué no te detuviste Raikid?  
-El piso estaba resbaloso- dice Raikid al levantarse, pero se queda inmovil por un momento. -Acabo de escuchar un grito en el piso de arriba.  
-Espero que no hayan lastimado a Maya  
-En realidad el que gritó fue un hombre(nnu)  
Trato con todas mi fuerzas de no reirme ahora. -En ese caso debió escapar de Miror B.(nnu)  
-¿El sujeto que fue descalificado de la Copa Remolino?  
-Así es, y es probable que use a su pokemon de las sombras para lograr lo que quiere.  
-En ese caso te ayudaré- dice el chico al dirigirse corriendo hacia las escaleras, pero no logra detenerse y se estrella en la pared. Ahi me fijo que el piso es de mosaico, lo que explica que se haya resbalado a esa velocidad. -Será mejor que no corras mientras estés aqui.  
-Esta bien(xx).

* * *

Con mucho trabajo logro entrar por el tragaluz del museo, y cuidadosamente uso el lazo de plata para bajar. Las cámaras apagadas me indican que el sistema de seguridad fue desactivado y un par de sombras entrando a la sala donde exhiben fósiles de kabutops me alertan que aún tengo tabajo que hacer.  
-Pero si es Maya- me digo a mi misma al reconocer la chica que es perseguida por el hombre de peinado ridículo que fue descalificado de la Copa Remolino.  
-Golduck deténla con golpe de sombras.  
El pokemon de agua sale de su pokebola para atacar a Maya mientras se cubre en un aura oscura. Ya llegó el momento de intervenir.  
-Círculo de hadas.  
Unas mariposas luminosas rodean a golduck levantándolo en el aire para luego ser azotado contra el suelo. Rápidamente me acerco a la sacerdotisa para comprobar que se encuentra bien. -Será mejor que vayas a un lugar seguro.  
-No te preocupes Misty, el Espíritu Marino nunca caerá en malas manos.  
-¿Cómo sabes mi...?  
-El espíritu Marino me ha anunciado tu llegada, elegida de la luna.  
El aura oscura de alerta de un nuevo ataque del pokemon de Miror B. y logro esquivar a tiempo un golpe furia, pero no soy lo suficientemente rápida para evadir el golpe de sombras que me hace estrellarme contra la pared. Si tan sólo pudiera usar un hechizo para liberarme.  
-No intenten nada si no quieren que su amiga siga sufriendo- dice el sujeto del afro al notar que Raikid y Shadow Hunter habían entrado. El chico eléctrico se prepara para atacar, pero el joven de gabardina azul logra detenerlo.  
-Eres un tramposo Miror B.  
-Sólo estoy asegurando mi victoria.  
-¡Silver, usa el Espíritu Marino!  
Maya lanza su báculo hacia mí y logro estirar mi brazo para tomarlo, pero al momento de tocarlo la esfera brilla llenando la habitación de una luz azul mientras una especie de campo de fuerza regresa la hidrobomba a su origen sorprendiendo a los presentes, sobretodo al dueño del golduck.  
-¿Qué está pasando?  
Una extraña energía entra a mi cuerpo al tiempo que el Resplandor de Luna muestra unas inscripciones que de alguna manera logro entender.  
-¡Agua mística, acude a mi llamado!  
Mi traje comienza a brillar para que el peto plateado, los brazaletes y las botas se vuelvan del mismo tono azulado de mi falda, de la cual salen dos cintas largas en la espalda de tal forma que parece ser la cola de una sirena. cuando el destello del Espíritu Marino cesa, todos logran apreciar la transformacion.  
-Se ve...  
-..hermosa  
-Iba a decir diferente, pero tienes razón Raikid.  
-No me importa que tengas un nuevo guardarropa, no podrás contra mí. Golduck ataca con tus golpes furia.  
Por instinto muevo el báculo a un lado y una esfera surge en la punta, que luego apunto al frente para realizar el hechizo.  
-¡Prisión acuática!  
La esfera acuática se separa en tres aros que rodean al pato pokemon para reducir su diámetro y de esa forma inmovilizarlo. -Shadow Hunter, ya puedes atraparlo.  
-Aún tiene fuerzas.- comenta el chico al observar cómo golduck intenta liberarse de la prisión acuática. En eso un impactrueno golpea al pokemon hasta dejarlo incosciente.  
-Creo que con eso será suficiente.  
-La proxima vez avisa antes, casi me das a mi.  
-Lo siento Silver(nnu)  
-Ahora si. ¡Pokebola ve!  
Despues de que la pokebola recibiera energía de la placa que usa el cazador en la mano izquerda, la esfera toca al golduck atrapándolo en su interior y comienza a moverse de un lado a otro hasta que se detiene y deja de brillar. Shadow Hunter se acerca a tomar la pokebola y la guarda en una bolsa de su gabardina antes de dirigir su vista a la puerta, donde el ex-entrenador de golduck sale. -Maldición, se ha vuelto a escapar.  
-¿Acaso lo conocias de antes?  
-Asi es Raikid. Miror B. forma parte de una organizacion llamada Cipher, que se encarga de convertir a los pokemon en bestias que sólo piensan en pelear y ganar sin importar las consecuencias, y mi deber es capturar a los pokemon de las sombras para purificar sus corazones y detener los planes de Cipher.  
Al sentir una mano en cada uno de sus hombros el chico voltea a vernos al héroe eléctrico y a mí. -entiendo lo que sientes, no dejaré que Cipher se salga con la suya.  
-Todos los amigos de los pokemon son mis amigos, asi que no dudes en pedirnos ayuda.  
-Muchas gracias, pero debo irme antes que la policia venga. Hasta entonces.  
Después de despedirse el joven de lentes se cubre en un tornado de arena que desaparece de la misma manera en que apareció, pero con la diferencia que Shadow Hunter se había ido.  
-Debo admitir que fue una salida espectacular.  
-Sera mejor que hagamos lo mismo. -sugiero al momento de acercarme a Maya y regresarle el espíritu Marino al tiempo que mi traje vuelve a la normalidad. -Muchas gracias por ayudarnos.  
-No fue nada.

* * *

A pesar de que el estadio se encuentra vacío observo a Misty admirando por última vez el campo de batalla antes de irse. Lentamente me acerco a ella mientras levanto mi báculo, el cual comienza a brillar anunciando mi llegada.  
-Maya¿de que es lo que querias hablar conmigo?  
-Vine a agradecerte por lo de hace dos días- le contesto en lo que pongo el Espíritu Marino en su mano sorprendiéndola. -Toma, es parte de mi agradecimiento.  
-¿El Espíritu Marino? pero...  
-En realidad era tuyo desde un principio.  
-¿Mio?  
Me pongo a mirar el cielo sobre el cual una silueta alada pasa volando muy alto dejando una estela de polvo plateado a su paso. -Mi familia se ha encargado de perservar el Espíritu Marino de generación en generación, hasta el día en que la Elegida de la Luna regrese a proteger este mundo, y ese momento ha llegado.  
En eso el báculo emite un resplandor plateado para volverse una esfera de luz que entra al bolsillo de Misty, quien saca su brazalete para observar el zafiro brillando por un momento. -¿Qué es lo que pasó?  
-El Resplandor de Luna también sirve para almacenar objetos mágicos, como el Espíritu Marino. Durante tu viaje encontrarás más objetos que te serán de utilidad para tu misión.  
-¡Misty, te estábamos buscando!  
En la entrada a las gradas veo a los compañeros de la chica esperandola para retirarse. Al ver al chico de la gorra con el pikachu en su hombro logro percibir un aura dorada a su alrededor.  
-¿Pasa algo señorita Maya?- me pregunta una voz detrás de mí y volteo a ver a un chico de cabello azul vestido con un traje de kendo rojo y un par de flamas flotando a ambos lados.  
-Ese chico...es probable que él sea la luz de Ho-oh

* * *

Con el fin de la Copa Remolino y con el Espíritu Marino en su poder, Misty se prepara para nuevos retos mientras continá su viaje pokemon junto a Ash, Brock y pikachu.  
Esta historia continuará...

* * *

Como siempre la escuela, los virus, la sequia de ideas y el tiempo se han puesto en mi contra, pero no me han impedido seguir con esta historia y las demás que tengo publicadas. Agradezco mucho su paciencia y les agradecerian mucho que dejaran reviews o me envien correos(sin virus por favor nnu)


	8. Secretos

**Resplandor de Luna  
Capítulo 8: Secretos**

-Nos vemos pronto Ash  
-Hasta luego Richie.  
Después de rescatar a un bebé lugia y su padre del Equipo Rocket nos despedimos de Richie, quien nos ayudó en esa aventura y que ahora se va de la isla en un barco. Una vez que el barco se pierde en el horizonte nos damos la vuelta. -Creo que ya es hora de irnos.  
-¡Aún no!  
-¿Qué pasa Brock?- pregunta el entrenador algo confundido, a lo que el criador señala la playa.  
-¿Ven esa playa?  
-Asi es. ¿Qué hay con eso?  
-¿Cómo que qué hay con eso? Sería un crimen irnos de aquí sin ir a la playa y ver a las chicas.  
No tardo en acercarme a él para jalarle la oreja después del ridículo que hace. -A este paso te dejaré enterrado en la arena.(-o-U)  
-Eso duele(ToT)  
-Aunque Brock tiene razón. Después de lo que pasó hay que descansar un poco¿no crees pikachu?  
-Pika chu(nn)  
-Escuché que hay una caleta al otro lado de la isla, podriamos ir allá.  
-¡Aaaah!- gritamos los tres al ir una voz detrás de nosotros, perteneciente al entrenador que acabamos de despedir. -¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?  
-Digamos que es un secreto.  
-¿Podrias decirmelo?  
-Lo siento Ash, pero si lo dijera ya no seria un secreto.  
-Tienes razón.  
Ahora que lo pienso bien, a pesar de que conocemos a Richie desde la liga añil, en realidad no sabemos casi nada de él, como de dónde es ni cuándo es su cumpleaños, ni siquiera nos ha mencionado su apellido, lo que lo convierte en todo un enigma. Volteo a verlo por un momento y noto que tiene la mirada perdida, como si se hubiera desconectado del mundo.  
-¿Richie?  
En el momento en que toco su hombro, una fuerza extraña me lanza hacia atrás y Ash no tarda en atraparme para evitar que caiga al suelo, al contrario que el entrenador de Sparky, quien trata de levantarse, pero por un momento me pareció que su imagen se esfumaba, como una especie de interferencia o algo asi.  
-¿Estás bien¿Qué fue eso?  
-No te preocupes Ash, no fue nada. -¿Estás seguro?  
-Totalmente- al contestarme me mira fijamente por un instante y luego desvia la mirada. -Por cierto Ash, acabo de recordar que hay un restaurante en la isla donde sirven bufet hoy.  
Por un momento el comentario parece fuera de lugar, pero tan pronto como el estómago de Ash comienza a gruñir me pregunto si ya sabía que iba a pasar eso.  
-Gracias por decirme Richie, creo que ya es hora de comer.(nnU)  
-Para ti cualquier hora es hora de comer(-o-u)  
-¿Pero qué hay de las chicas en la caleta?(ToT)  
-Sera despues de comer. Vamos, ese bufet nos está esperando.  
No tardamos en seguir al chico ansioso por comer por tercera vez en seis horas y en el camino observo con detenimiento a Richie, quien parece tener una presencia mucho más poderosa después de que lo toqué. -¿Qué es lo que escondes?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-No puedo creer que haya encontrado la más rara de la colección  
Según el guía, este lado de la isla estaba lleno de tesoros piratas enterrados y después de dos horas de buscar con un detector de metal lo único que hemos encontrado son latas vacias y corcholatas. -Al menos alguien encontro algo de valor  
-¿Dónde están esos doblones de oro?- grita Jessie algo desesperada golpeando la arena con su pala. -¿Es que no hay nada interesante por aquí?  
-Ahora que lo mencionas...- contesta el chico de cabello azul algo pensativo. -recuerdo que en una de las historias que me contaba mi abue de niño decía que en una de las islas remolino está escondida una espada que perteneció a un príncipe que derrotó a una bestia marina hace tiempo.  
-En ese caso vamos a buscarla  
De repente el detector de metal comienza a sonar fuertemente y al ver el lugar hacia donde apunta no puedo creer nuestra suerte. -Pero si son los bobos con el clon del bobo  
-Y si un pikachu es un buen tesoro, imaginense dos. Hay que apurarnos antes de que lleguen.  
Así los tres comenzamos a cavar rápido en la arena y nos escondemos detrás de una roca en lo que los escuchamos acercarse.  
-Tengo tanta hambre que me comeria diez platos.  
-Ash¿no crees que estás exagerando?  
-Yo no estaria tan seguro Richie(U)  
-Nadie podria comer tanto, si yo apenas alcanzo a comer seis.  
-Ojalá me alcance para pagar la cuenta (u.u)  
Los tres observamos pacientemente cómo es que se acercan al lugar donde colocamos el agujero y el primero en pasar es ese tal Richie, pero nos sorprende que la trampa no haya cedido con su peso.  
-Pero si tapamos bien ese hoyo  
-Yo diria que demasiado bien.  
El sonido de una caida nos hace voltear y vemos al trio de bobos en el agujero mientras el bobo gemelo y su pikachu se acerca a ver lo que sucede. -¿Se encuentran bien?  
-Eso parece.  
Sin perder tiempo lanzamos una red para atrapar el pikachu de ese chico, pero éste salta a un lado para esquivar la red. -Debi suponer que eran ustedes.  
-Será mejor que se preparen para los problemas  
-Y mas vale que teman  
Estábamos a punto de recitar nuestro lema despues de salir de nuestro escondite cuando el suelo bajo nosotros comienza a hundirse y caemos en otro agujero. -¿Cómo pudimos olvidarnos del segundo agujero?  
Al mirar arriba por un momento podria jurar que vi a ese bobo flotar sobre nosotros antes de ponerse en el borde del agujero. Es probable que haya sido una ilusion optica o me habré golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza.  
-¿Richie podrias ayudarnos a salir?  
-En un momento Ash. Y meowth, hagas lo que hagas no toques la loza cerca de tí  
Ahora que lo menciona, noto en el suelo una loza de piedra con grabados antiguos rodeando la figura de un dragonair, y al acercarme a verlo sin querer mi pata toca el cuadro de piedra y éste se hunde un poco. -Ajalejaleo(..)  
Un temblor nos saca de balance a todos y el suelo comienza a moverse revelando una compuerta por la cual caemos unos metros hasta golpearnos con un piso de piedra.  
-Me duele el occipucio- se queja James antes de que Ash y sus amigos cayeran sobre él y la compuerta sobre nosotros se cierra oscureciendo el lugar. Una vez que todos nos levantamos observamos algo confundidos a nuestro alrededor.  
-¿Alguien sabe dónde estamos?  
-Ni idea- contesta Misty al bobo con algo de miedo. -Pero este lugar parece tenebroso.  
-Yo diría que es una especie de cueva subterránea o algo asi  
Todos damos un salto atrás al oir una voz detrás de nosotros, perteneciente a Richie. -¿Cómo llegaste aquí?(o.o)  
-Será mejor que averigüemos cómo salir de aquí. ¡Sal Zippo!  
De la pokebola de Richie sale un charmeleon, cuya cola ilumina la cueva revelando unos grabados extraños en las paredes, que James comienza a examinar cuidadosamente.  
-Vaya vaya, esto es interesante.  
-¿Acaso entiendes lo que dice?  
-Por supuesto chimuelo. Estos jeroglíficos se parecen a los que ví de niño cuando el abuelo me llevó a las ruinas del Pichu Machu.  
-¿Y qué es lo que dice?-pregunta Jessie algo ansiosa, a lo que el peliazul se acerca a tocar los grabados minuciosamente para despues ponerse pensativo.  
-Básicamente aquí dice que en esta cueva duerme una antigua bestia que inundó estas tierras convirtiéndolas en islas, hasta que un caballero logró hacerla dormir y con su último aliento usó su espada para sellar su lugar de descanso. Aunque tambien hay una advertencia.  
-"Sólo aquél que tenga sangre de dragón y la bendición del mar podrá usar la Espada Marina"  
-"...pero no deberá retirarla de su lugar de reposo o la furia de la tormenta usará su poder para crear una era de oscuridad"  
Al terminar de decir eso, la pareja de bobos se miran el uno al otro algo confundidos hasta que el dueño del charmeleon decide romper la tensión. -No sé ustedes pero yo ya quiero salir de aqui  
-Tienes razón Richie¿pero por dónde?  
-Por allá- señala Misty repentinamente mientras noto que guarda algo en su bolsillo. -Eso creo(n.nU)  
-No seguiré órdenes de una mocosa, iré por allá.  
-Espera Jessie- grita Richie al ver que la terca de Jessie corre hacia el lado contrario sin fijarse que pisa una especie de interruptor. De repente un aura azul la cubre y ella queda paralizada a unos milímetros antes de avanzar hacia un agujero que se abrió en el piso, donde se pueden ver unas púas afiladas en el fondo. Una vez que vuelve a moverse, ella se aleja rápidamente del agujero y puedo notar algo de azul en su rostro.  
-Eso estuvo cerca(..)  
-Wooo buffet -Al parecer no hay más opción que caminar hacia allá. ¿Te pasa algo Richie?  
-No es nada Brock, sólo una pequeña jaqueca.  
Cuando ese chico pasa al lado de mí no dejo de pensar en lo raro que es, aparte de que me da la impresión que oculta algo. -Juraria que vi brillar sus ojos justo antes de que Jessie activara la trampa.  
-Apurate chimuelo.  
Es en eso que me doy cuenta que todos los demás ya se habían adelantado mucho y hago lo posible por alcanzarlos rápido.  
-No me dejen aquí solito

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡Alto en nombre de la ley!  
A pesar de la advertencia de la oficial sigo corriendo por los callejones con pokebola en la mano mientras maldigo mi suerte por capturar un pokemon de las sombras cerca de la estacion de policía. Si tan solo la oficial Jenny entendiera que en realidad no robo, sino que quito de circulacion a los pokemon potencialmente peligrosos para luego purificarlos. De repente una gota cae sobre mi cabeza y levanto la mirada para observar las nubes oscuras rociando agua sobre las calles.  
-Maldición, con esta lluvia no podre usar el tornado de arena para escapar. Será mejor que por hoy me trague la tierra.  
Al decir eso doblo hacia un parque y a medida que avanzo sobre el césped me voy hundiendo como si el suelo fuera líquido, hasta desaparecer por completo de vista y solo espero a que la oficial Jenny se pase de largo para volver a salir a la superficie cubierto en lodo.  
-Odio los dias lluviosos(-o-u)  
En eso un escalofrío paraliza mi cuerpo por un instante y dirijo mi vista hacia la derecha, donde está, si mi orientacion es buena, una isla a unos pocos kilómetros de ahí. -Se siente una gran furia, demasiada para que se trate de un pokemon de las sombras.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Sera mejor dar vuelta a la izquierda.  
Ya llevamos como hora y media en esta especie de laberinto y tal parece que Misty ha tomado el papel de guía, y me sorprende que el camino que ella escoge resulta ser el mas seguro.  
-Pero ya dimos tres vueltas a la izquierda, siento que vamos en círculo. Yo ire por la derecha  
Y ocasionalmente Jessie trata de tomar el mando e ir por el camino contrario, hasta que se detiene repentinamente o lo hace Richie, como está sucediendo ahora.  
-Espera Jessie, mira- dice el entrenador al tomar una roca del suelo y lanzarla hacia el pasillo derecho solo para ser aplastada por un bloque de piedra que se desprende del techo obstruyendo el camino y haciendo que la chica del Equipo Rocket retroceda a tomar la ruta sugerida. Quisiera saber cómo es que Richie puede detectar las trampas antes de que se activen, y por la forma en que Ash lo observa, debe pensar lo mismo de él.  
-Ojala lleguemos pronto, ya me duelen los juanetes.  
-Deja de quejarte James, que desesperas  
-¡Todos comiencen a correr!- grita Richie interrumpiendo a meowth, quien se detiene momentaneamente cuando una baldosa en el piso se desprende cayendo hacia un pozo que parece no tener fondo. Pronto otra parte del suelo se cae y el pokemon gato no tarda en ponerse al frente del grupo.  
-¡Ajalejaleo, el último es huevo podrido!  
Sin perder tiempo comenzamos a correr lo más rápido que podemos, pero el suelo iba desapareciendo casi al mismo ritmo de nuestros pasos. Con la prisa termino tropezándome con una roca y Ash se detiene para ayudar a ponerme de pie. -¿Estás bien?  
-Eso creo, pero hay que apurarnos.  
-Eso estuvo cerca- comenta James al llegar al final del pasillo seguido de Misty, Jessie, Richie y Meowth, quienes observan cómo avanzamos por lo que queda del piso, que comienza a caerse mas rápido.  
-Sólo un poco más.  
De repente siento el suelo hundirse bajo mis pies y miro abajo sólo para ver cómo la baldosa sobre la que estoy se desprende en rápida sucesion con la que sostenía a Ash y los dos comenzamos a caer hacia la fosa mientras veo mi miserable vida sin novia pasar frente a mis ojos(ToT).  
-¿Están bien?  
Algo extrañado por no sentir el choque con el fondo de la fosa abro los ojos para ver a Misty frente a mí y retrocedo algo asustado. -¿Cómo es que?  
-Tampoco lo sabemos, de repente aparecieron aqui.  
-Ya me está dando mello.  
-¿Richie estás bien?- pregunta el entrenador de pueblo Paleta al otro, quien por alguna razón se ve algo cansado.  
-No te preocupes, con tanto tiempo en este lugar creo que me está dando claustofobia.  
En eso el par de pikachus dirigen sus miradas a uno de los corredores al fondo y no tardan en decir sus nombres al tiempo que meowth traduce. -Parece que oyeron algo por allá.  
-¿Creen que sea una salida?  
-Hay que averiguarlo. Vamos pikachu.  
Con los pikachus al frente guiándonos a una posible salida y dado que ya no podíamos retroceder reanudamos la caminata con el charmeleon iluminando el camino y aprovecho que el entrenador de ropa azul y amarillo se queda algo rezagado para hablar con él.  
-Richie, siento algo de curiosidad por saber cómo es que puedes detectar las trampas de este lugar.  
-Lo siento Brock, pero es un secreto, y si te lo contara no me creerías.  
Si supiera que después de ver a Silver Lady y a Ash como Raikid en acción, podria creer todo lo que me dijera, aún si resultara ser un extraterrestre o algo así.  
-Si tan sólo fuera así.  
Por un momento quedo en shock ante ese comentario. ¿Acaso puede leer la mente?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-#Está cerca#-me dice pikachu mientras lo seguimos hacia ese sonido, que poco a poco comienzo a percibir su eco entre las paredes y a oirse más claro. -Suena como...viento. Chicos, creo que estamos cerca de una salida.  
-Ya era hora.  
-Espera James- grita Richie cuando el chico del Equipo Rocket se tropieza con un cable y unos ruidos nos ponen la carne de gallina.  
-Díganme que eso no fue una trampa activándose.(o.oU)  
Un pequeño temblor hace caer parte del techo dejando salir una gran esfera de piedra y tan pronto como comenzamos a correr para no ser aplastados puedo sentir mi pie hundiéndose tan pronto piso una hilera de baldosas en el suelo señalando que activé una trampa, pero a pesar de eso Richie no se ve nervioso, sino que más serio. -¡Todos salten ahora!  
Tan pronto como Richie termina de hablar unas cuchillas salen de las paredes y ambos saltamos para evitar ser rebanados mientras que gracias a su estatura, los pokemon sólo se agachan para evitar la navaja que es destruida por la pesada esfera rodante. Luego unas piedras comienzan a desprenderse del techo y de nuevo gracias a las indicaciones de Richie logramos esquivarlas y escuchar cómo la roca esférica las convierte en polvo.  
-Derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha. Ahora Zippo, usa tu lanzallamas El pokemon dispara una llamarada al frente justo cuando unas flechas salen de las paredes, convirtiéndolas en cenizas al igual que los demás flechas que se disparan. Es sorprendente la sincronización entre ellos. Es en eso que noto a Richie perder el equilibrio y Misty se acerca a ayudarlo. -¿Estás bien?  
-¡Cuidado!- grita Brock al ver que la roca está a unos pocos metros de Richie y Misty, quienes se cubren mientras que el Equipo Rocket se cubre los ojos para no verlos aplastados, lo que me da la oportunidad perfecta de usar mis poderes sin ser descubierto. Me preparo para correr hacia la roca y preparar un puño trueno cuando un rayo multicolor es disparado detrás de mí destruyendo la esfera y sin perder tiempo creo un domo transparente alrededor del grupo para evitar ser golpeados por los escombros. -¿Qué habrá sido eso?  
-#¿Qué hacen aquí, intrusos#  
Al oir esa voz volteo a ver a un dragonair de mirada seria, que se acerca listo para embestirme cuando un aura azul lo cubre paralizándolo y dejando que Richie se acerque a él, quien por un momento su imagen se ve algo borrosa y por alguna razón me llega a la mente la imagen de un pokemon lila que a veces veia en mis sueños.  
-No te preocupes, no venimos a dañar este lugar. ¿Podrías indicarnos la salida?  
-#Tratándose de un guerrero, con gusto lo guiaré. Sígame#  
Sin que tenga idea de a qué se refiere con eso de guerrero, seguimos al pokemon dragón por unos cuantos corredores hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida, donde señala unos grabados que James examina cuidadosamente. -Aquí dice que aquellos que hayan pasado el laberinto estan listos para ser considerado un gran guerrero.  
-¿Significa que acabamos de pasar una pista de obstáculos?( U)  
-Al menos ya terminó todo.  
Al decir eso el chico de cabello castaño presiona uno de los grabados y la pared se levanta dejando ver unas escaleras por las cuales subimos hasta llegar a una habitación con unos pergaminos en las paredes formando espirales y en el centro del cuarto se ve un pedestal con una espada incrustada, que debe ser la que mencionaba los grabados. -Esa debe ser la espada marina.  
-Se ve hermosa  
-Parece legendaria.  
-Y cara($o$). Tenemos que llevarla con el jefe.  
Una red nos cubre y otra cae sobre los pokemon, a lo que el Equipo rocket cargan para llevarlos a la salida de la cueva, pero no contaba con los hiper rayos que lanza dragonair en su intento para escapar. Uno de los disparos logra darle justo al techo sobre la salida desprendiéndolo y obstruyendo la salida, pero otro disparo hace que el pedestal se agriete.  
-Zippo, corta la red con tu ataque de cuchillas filosas  
Gracias a las garras de charmeleon la red se rompe liberando a los pokemon y aprovecho para dar el golpe de gracia. -¡Pikachu, impactrueno ahora!  
-Espera, no lo hagas.  
La descarga eléctrica, aparte de freir al Equipo Rocket, golpea el techo soltando unas rocas hacia nosotros y estaríamos aplastados de no ser por dragonair, quien, rodeado de un resplandor verde, logra protegernos.  
-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunta un chico de cabello azul oscuro con un traje de neopreno gris con azul acercándose al pokemon dragón, quien lo recibe afectuosamente como si se tratara de su entrenador. Cerca de él distingo dos siluetas algo familiares, pero que por la poca iluminación no logro distinguir. Estaba a punto de preguntarles cómo es que pudieron entrar con la entrada bloqueada cuando Misty le contesta al surfista señalando al trío de ladrones.- sólo tratábamos de evitar que ellos se llevaran a dragonair.  
-Les dije que era mala idea entrar a esta cueva.  
-Pero aún podremos llevarnos esa espada para venderla al mejor postor.  
-Espera, no te acerques a la espada- grita una de las sombras, de aparentemente dos o tres años mayor que yo, cuando nota a Jessie acercarse a tocar la espada, cuyo pedestal brilla formando nuevas grietas que terminan formando una explosión tan fuerte que el Eqipo Rocket abre un agujero en el techo para salir volando como siempre.  
-¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!  
Rápidamente el entrenador de dragonair se acerca a una de las paredes con las espirales y le señala la otra al chico misterioso. -Hay que apurarnos, lanza el hiper rayo a esa pared  
-De acuerdo.  
Ambos forman una esfera dorada en sus manos que luego disparan al centro de las espirales, que se van iluminando al igual que una serie de pergaminos, hasa que el pedestal se cubre con ese resplandor. Ahora con la luz ya puedo distinguir las siluetas, y reconozco a una de ellas como Morty, el lider de gimnasio de ciudad Ecruteak, mientras que el otro chico que está disparando el hiper rayo, además del entrenador de cabello azul, es... -¿Tracey?(o.o)  
-Sigue disparando, no te detengas para nada- le grita el entrenador de dragonair a Tracey, quien parece tener algo de trabajo para mantener el ataque. Lamentablemente una roca cae sobre el pedestal formando una gran grieta que hace que los sellos dejen de brillar, para desgracia del chico surfista.  
-Maldición, el sello se ha roto.  
-¡Cuidado!  
Al oir el grito del observador pokemon levanto la mirada para ver una gran roca cayendo hacia nosotros y rápidamente me preparo para usar el reflejo cuando noto los ojos de Richie brillar de azul justo antes de que aparezca una barrera del mismo color destruyendo la roca al contacto. -No sabía que podías hacer eso.  
-Es el secreto de el que te hablaba- me responde cuando ese resplandor desaparece de su mirada. -Y apuesto a que también tienes uno.  
No sé qué sea más impactante: el hecho de que sea psíquico o que sepa ni secreto, pero las rocas cayendo nos recuerda que la cueva está a punto de colapsar. Sin perder tiempo el psíquico se cubre de un aura azul, que pronto cubre a todos adentro.  
-Espero que funcione. ¡Teletransportación!  
La escena cambia a una playa en la base de unos riscos, donde un par de chicas se acercan a Richie, Tracey y Morty para hablar de algo, pero mis oídos le prestan más atención a la cueva mientras que una de las chicas, de ropa y cabello negro, grita: -¡Todos cúbranse!  
Una explosión destruye completamente la cueva y una columna de luz se eleva al cielo, que comienza a oscurecerse con nubes negras de tormenta. Poco a poco la luz va tomando forma de una serpiente marina plateada, cuyos rugidos se comparan a los truenos que salen de las nubes. Todos quedamos mudos por aquella vista, salvo el entrenador de dragonair en cuya voz se oye algo de temor.  
-La bestia del mar acaba de salir de su sello.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de enfentrarse a los peligros del laberinto, nuestros héroes se ven envueltos en un problema mayor cuando la legendaria bestia del mar es liberada. ¿Acaso Ash y Misty, o mejor dicho, Raikid y Silver Lady, podrán hacerle frente a esta amenaza solos, o el poder de la bestia traerá destrucción al mundo?  
_**Esta historia continuará...**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

El hecho de que haya actualizado al fin no significa que se acabe el mundo(aunque parece n.nU). Al final de esos dias de desvelo y algunas ideas que he recibido, ya he logrado salir de la grave sequía de ideas que tenía y estoy lista para escribir más seguido.  
Como siempre agradezco a todos aquellos que con sus consejos o reviews han ayudado a que siga adelante y no olviden dejar sus opiniones, críticas y bombas, estás ultimas serán donadas al Equipo Rocket como armamento para su globo.


End file.
